D'une vie à l'autre
by Camhyoga
Summary: Univers alternatif... ou pas !
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma nouvelle fic en attendant de retrouver un peu l'inspiration pour mon autre fic "Guerre des sentiments". Je remercie Manuka pour ses corrections mais surtout pour son amitié et son soutien et Newgaia pour ses messages d'encouragements.

**Attention ce chapitre contient une scène de viol. Ames sensibles, s'abstenir ! **

Les personnages tirés de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Mr Kurumada.

* * *

La lourde porte en fer se referma violement derrière lui avec un grincement lugubre. Ce bruit, depuis une dizaine d'années, il l'entendait souvent… trop souvent… mais il lui faisait encore froid dans le dos.

Pourtant il aurait du être habitué. L'endroit où il avait passé la majorité de son enfance et son adolescence était tellement vieux, pourri par l'humidité, rongé par les mites, que dès qu'il bougeait dans son lit, il grinçait, dès qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise, elle grinçait, dès qu'il voulait ouvrir une fenêtre, elle grinçait… au point qu'il avait souvent eu l'impression que son propre corps grinçait à chacun de ses mouvements… comme s'il faisait partie des meubles. Après tout on ne lui avait jamais accordé plus de considération, tout le monde se fichait bien du traitement qu'on lui faisait subir.

Alors oui il aurait du être habitué. Mais comment le jeune adolescent russe aurait-il pu oublier que la première fois qu'il avait entendu ce grincement, qu'il avait vu cette porte il y a dix ans, elle s'était refermé irrémédiablement derrière lui ? A l'époque le pays était très pauvre, surtout la région d'où il venait, et personne ne voulait payer pour ces orphelins inutiles. L'état avait donc décidé de les envoyer dans des camps militaires afin d'en faire de parfaits soldats, rôle où là ils serviraient à quelque chose. Cette porte avait été le premier signe de sa descente en enfer où il n'avait connu que souffrances et humiliations, sévices et punitions.

Aujourd'hui elle s'était de nouveau refermé, mais il était du bon côté… celui de la sortie… celui de la liberté… du moins c'est ce qu'il préférait penser. Car s'il avait souvent rêvé de ce moment où il pourrait commencer une nouvelle vie, il avait aussi bien conscience que maintenant il était seul, sans argent, sans endroit où dormir ce soir, sans rien à manger ce midi.

Après dix ans passées à le persécuter, à l'empêcher de penser en lui inculquant des principes immondes, à lui dicter le moindre de ses faits et gestes, ses tortionnaires, comme il les appelait, l'avaient jeté dehors sans se préoccuper de son avenir.

Aujourd'hui il avait seize ans… alors on considérait qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul pour survivre. Chose complètement stupide. Ca n'allait pas changer sa vie. Il s'appelait toujours Hyoga, il était toujours orphelin, sans famille, sans amis. Il ne se sentait pas plus prêt qu'hier à affronter seul le monde extérieur… pas après tant d'années passées enfermées entre ces quatre murs semblable à une forteresse, à côtoyer toujours les mêmes personnes… qu'il détestait… à parcourir sans cesse les mêmes pièces, les mêmes couloirs… ternes, sans décorations, sans aucune personnalité.

Il aurait préféré qu'on le relâche il y a trois ans. Son ami Isaak serait encore en vie. Tous les deux étaient orphelins et comme ils étaient les deux plus jeunes du camp, ils s'étaient très vite rapprochés. Isaak s'était toujours comporté comme un grand frère pour lui, le défendant contre les autres gars du camp, se faisant punir en même temps que lui pour rendre les sanctions plus supportables. Et puis un jour il en avait eu marre de voir les gardiens regarder Hyoga de cette façon si vicieuse, de les voir se frotter à lui, alors il avait décidé de s'échapper avec lui. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu aller bien loin, seuls, à pieds, sans argent. Les gardiens du camp avaient vite retrouvé leurs traces alors que les deux adolescents marchaient sur un lac gelé. Les deux garçons avaient aussitôt tenté de s'enfuir mais la glace avait cédé sous leurs pieds et ils avaient été emportés par le courant. Isaak avait réservé ses dernières forces pour sauver Hyoga mais lui avait péri sous ses yeux.

Il aurait préféré qu'on le libère il y a deux ans, avant l'arrivée du Colonel Baranovski. On peut dire que lui, en matière de cruauté il avait la médaille d'or. L'adolescent se souvenait des heures à tourner en rond dans la petite cour dans le froid pour les affaiblir, des heures passées agenouillé dans la neige, les mains sur la tête en guise de punition. Sans oublier le traitement spécial qui lui était réservé à lui et à quelques autres gamins plus faibles : des attouchements répugnants… le soir dans son lit… ou sous la douche. Même dans la journée, les gardiens trouvaient toujours un prétexte pour le frôler, le toucher. Il s'était plaint une fois mais n'avait jamais recommencé. Il se souvenait trop de la correction qu'il avait reçue.

Il aurait préféré qu'on le libère il y a un an, avant se faire violer par le Général Gruchetski. Un soir celui-ci l'avait convoqué dans son bureau et sans que l'adolescent s'y attende le Général avait commencé à le frapper… sans cesse… des coups de plus en fort… jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soit sur le point de perdre connaissance. Sur le point seulement… car le bourreau s'était assuré que Hyoga allait bien ressentir ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Car le pire était à venir. Là il n'avait fait que l'affaiblir. Plus d'une fois, l'adolescent l'avait repoussé et le Général avait décidé à lui montrer que c'était lui le chef des lieux, qu'il pouvait disposer des gamins à sa guise. Alors il avait attrapé une ficelle qui trainait sur son bureau pour attacher les mains de l'adolescent dans le dos, il l'avait déshabillé sans ménagement et avait lui-même retiré ses vêtements avec empressement. Puis avoir embrassé sauvagement Hyoga dans le cou, sur les épaules, mordre serait un mot plus juste, il l'avait pénétré violemment, sans préparation, forçant l'intimité du jeune russe qui, n'ayant plus la force de se débattre, n'avait pu que hurler sa souffrance. Et plus le jeune russe criait, plus le Général accélérait le mouvement de ses hanches, s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui, déchirant plus cruellement les entrailles de l'adolescent. Combien de temps cela avait duré ? Hyoga ne pouvait pas le dire tant ça lui avait paru une éternité. Il avait fini par perdre connaissance et s'était réveillé le lendemain dans des draps tachés de sang, avec d'atroces douleurs, incapable de se lever.

Cela s'était reproduit à deux reprises. Ce fut seulement lors de la quatrième tentative que le nouveau Sergent, en venant demander un renseignement à son supérieur, avait entendu les hurlements du gamin. Il était aussitôt intervenu pour les séparer et avait emmené l'adolescent meurtri à l'infirmerie. Il avait ensuite prévenu la hiérarchie des méthodes cruelles employées dans le camp, les enfants avaient été interrogés et le Général renvoyé. Mais ça ne changeait rien pour Hyoga qui avait encore l'impression de sentir son souffle imbibé d'alcool et d'entendre sa respiration, semblable au râle d'un animal excité. Il en avait passé des heures sous la douche, s'arrachant la peau avec le gant pour enlever cette sensation de doigts glacés qui martyrisaient sa peau, qui parcouraient son corps d'une façon si répugnante que l'adolescent en avait des hauts de cœur. Et pourtant… il se sentait toujours aussi sale.

Il arrivait même à se détester, à haïr cette beauté que les autres, hommes comme femmes, enviaient et contemplaient. Des cheveux d'une blondeur extrême, des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'on avait envie de s'y noyer, un visage aux traits finement dessinés, un corps d'athlète aux courbes parfaites malgré une maigreur flagrante, il avait tout pour que tout le monde se retourne son passage, aussi n'était-il pas passé inaperçu dans le camp militaire. Et pendant dix ans, sa beauté avait fait de lui une victime, un objet sexuel que tout le monde voulait toucher, posséder. Pendant dix ans, il avait dû subir les regards pervers de ceux qu'il avait côtoyés.

Aujourd'hui, il ne supportait plus qu'on le regarde et faisait tout pour se faire le plus petit possible.

Oui maintenant Hyoga était libre. Enfin seulement physiquement… car moralement il restait prisonnier de ses mauvais souvenirs, de ses angoisses qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur, de ses cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits. Oui maintenant il était libre mais brisé, incapable de savourer sa liberté tel un oiseau à qui on aurait coupé les ailes, condamné à regarder le ciel sans pouvoir voler pour le rejoindre, condamné à toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts sans pouvoir l'atteindre.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Manuka pour son soutien, et à Niacy et Newgaia pour leur review.

* * *

Hyoga releva le col de son manteau et souffla sur ses doigts pour essayer de les réchauffer. Le vent se levait, une tempête se préparait et s'il voulait trouver un abri, il ne devait pas tarder à se mettre en route. Mais pour aller où ? Sur sa gauche se situait une forêt immense et les bruits qui s'en échappaient n'étaient guère encourageant. Aller se perdre dans cet environnement lugubre semblait la dernière chose à faire. Devant lui, de vastes plaines recouvertes de neige s'étendaient à perte de vue et il risquait de devoir marcher des heures avant de trouver un village pour l'accueillir. Derrière lui, il y avait l'enfer qu'il venait de quitter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait maintenant mais il était sûr de ne pas vouloir s'engager dans l'Armée. Vu qu'il avait suivi l'entraînement militaire dès son enfance, il aurait été pris tout de suite. Il aurait pu bénéficier du gîte et du couvert gratuitement en échange. Mais il ne voulait plus se retrouver entouré de brutes, voir des gens se faire massacrer comme sur les vidéos qu'on leur montrait en boucle pour leur apprendre que toute révolte devait aussitôt être écrasée, que faire couler le sang était une chose banale. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir vers la droite, le chemin qu'il connaissait le mieux pour l'avoir emprunté quelques fois lors des rares sorties encadrées par le camp. Il savait qu'il y trouverait deux villages même s'il devrait parcourir une trentaine de kilomètres avant de les atteindre. En attendant il pourrait toujours se poser dans une grotte qu'ils avaient découvert Isaak et lui lors de la fuite… en priant qu'elle n'est pas été bouchée par un éboulement.

Il mit son sac sur le dos, et commença à marcher vers sa nouvelle vie. Il avait toujours aimé la neige, il adorait jouer avec quand il était petit, qu'il était encore avec sa mère, mais là… on était en février, en hiver, et celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de tomber. Plus il progressait et plus ses jambes s'enfonçaient dans la poudre blanche, transformant chaque pas en calvaire. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il marchait, le ventre vide, avec des vêtements qui le protégeaient à peine du froid. La neige avait traversé le cuir usé de ses bottes et ses chaussettes et son pantalon étaient tellement trempés que des tremblements incessants agitaient tout son corps déjà épuisé. Il était glacé jusqu'aux os et n'arrivait même plus à remuer ses orteils. Il était maintenant coincé dans un blizzard et n'y voyait pas à dix mètres à la ronde.

Incapable de poursuivre sa route, il s'effondra dans la neige. Au début, il avait souffert, lorsque la neige était devenue si glaciale qu'elle lui avait brûlé la peau, avec l'impression qu'on lui infligeait des centaines de piqures à chaque fois mouvement qu'il avait tenté de faire. Mais maintenant, il se sentait bien, il avait renoncé à se battre et avait laissé le froid envahir son corps. Il sentait son esprit s'engourdir et les battements de son cœur ralentirent de plus en plus. Il ne pensait plus à rien et n'avait plus qu'à fermer les yeux pour s'endormir… définitivement. Oui c'est ça, il était serein, son calvaire allait se terminer. Il allait mourir sur la terre qui l'avait vu naitre. La boucle était bouclée.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant d'entendre cette voix de femme qui l'appelait :

- Hyoga… Hyoga… Tu dois te relever… Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir…. Pas maintenant…

- Mais je ne peux pas, je suis si fatigué, parvint à répondre l'adolescent avec peine.

- Je vais t'aider mais tu dois te relever… Allez Hyoga, viens vers moi.

Le jeune fit un effort surhumain pour se redresser et relever la tête et voir qui lui parler mais il ne vit personne. Comment pouvait- il aller vers quelqu'un d'invisible ?

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il avant de s'effondrer à nouveau.

- Hyoga… Tu dois me faire confiance… Ouvre-moi les portes de ton cœur et je te protégerais.

L'adolescent était en train de perdre connaissance lorsqu'il sentit une énergie le réchauffer de l'intérieur. Il fut paniqué l'espace de quelques secondes mais lorsqu'il eut les idées plus claires, cette présence lui parut à la fois lointaine et familière. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il avait envie de lui faire confiance. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la première fois que cette personne lui venait en aide. Alors il se releva tant bien que mal et recommença à marcher, suivant la voix qui l'encourageait. La brume autour de lui se retira et la neige cessa de tomber. D'un seul coup, la nature était devenue plus clémente, comme si elle voulait tout faire pour favoriser sa progression. Il chercha de nouveau à voir qui était cette femme mais il n'y avait personne.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et où êtes-vous ?

- Je n'ai pas la force de me déplacer pour venir te rejoindre mais fais-moi confiance, continue d'avancer. Suis le lien qui nous unit et tu seras sauvé...

- Mais quel lien… ? De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda l'adolescent, essoufflé par sa course.

- Du lien qui me permet de franchir les barrières qu'on a érigé entre nous, pour m'empêcher de te venir en aide. Je fais partie de toi Hyoga, nous sommes deux pièces d'un même puzzle.

Le jeune russe pâlit soudain en sentant la baisse considérable d'énergie de la voix. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il était attaché à elle et il avait l'impression qu'elle était en danger. Il s'arrêta pour en avoir le cœur net.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Je t'en conjure, Hyoga… Dépêche-toi, je ne pourrais pas t'aider longtemps, j'irais bien quand tu seras en sécurité.

Le jeune russe reprit sa course en accélérant le pas, allant aussi vite que lui permettait son corps fatigué. Lorsqu'il arriva à la grotte, il était tellement essoufflé qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il retira son sac à dos avant de s'assoir et ferma les yeux, non seulement pour tenter de calmer sa respiration mais surtout pour se concentrer sur la présence de celle qui l'avait aidé. Depuis plus de cinq minutes, elle ne s'était plus manifestée et il était vraiment très inquiet. Si vraiment elle faisait partie de lui, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné. Pour lui il est hors de question de pouvoir se reposer tant qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelles d'elle, alors il passa son temps à l'appeler au lieu de penser à se réchauffer ou chercher à manger. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle lui répondit :

- Hyoga…

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé ? Vous êtes en danger ?

- Je vais bien Hyoga mais je suis épuisée, j'ai dû dépenser trop d'énergie en voulant t'aider. Je dois maintenant te laisser. J'ai besoin de reprendre des forces tout comme tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Non, ne partez pas ! Ne me laissez pas seul ! l'implora l'adolescent.

- Tu ne seras jamais seul Hyoga. N'oublie pas, je fais partie de toi ! Je continuerais à veiller sur toi d'où je suis. En attendant, promets-moi de prendre soin de toi ! A bientôt mon ange !

- Je vous le promets… A très bientôt j'espère… répondit l'adolescent qui tentait de contenir ses larmes.

- Je t'aime mon cœur, ne m'en veux pas ! Si je pars, c'est pour mieux se retrouver.

Hyoga sut que cette présence si rassurante était bel et bien partie lorsqu'il sentit la fatigue et le froid reprendre le dessus. Finie la douce chaleur qui le réchauffait ! Finie cette présence rassurante qui lui donnait la force de continuer à avancer, tant avec ses mots qu'avec l'énergie qu'elle lui transmettait. Fini le premier moment agréable qu'il connaissait après dix ans passés en Enfer. Il devait bien se résigner, il était de nouveau seul, avec seulement l'espoir qu'elle reprenne contact avec lui rapidement pour l'accompagner.


	3. Chapter 3

Comme d'habitude, je remercie Manuka pour son soutien et ses corrections.

* * *

Découragé, l'adolescent se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour trouver un peu de chaleur. Il voulait comprendre… Il devait comprendre. Qui était cette femme ? Pourquoi il se sentait si proche d'elle ? Les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés revenaient inlassablement dans son esprit, tels une litanie.

« Mon ange », « mon cœur » : ces mots il ne les avait pas entendu depuis dix ans, depuis qu'il avait perdu sa mère. Ces mots c'étaient les surnoms affectueux qu'elle lui donnait lorsqu'elle le prenait dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle l'embrassait, lorsqu'elle le berçait, lorsqu'elle voulait le rassurer comme cette personne venait de le faire.

Elle avait aussi parlé d'un lien qui les unissait. Voulait-elle parler des liens du sang, du lien de parenté ? Et elle avait ajouté qu'elle faisait partie de lui… Parlait-elle des gènes, de l'éducation qu'elle lui avait transmis ?

Instinctivement il saisit la croix qu'il portait autour du cou. C'était le plus précieux trésor qu'il possédait, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était incrustée de pierres précieuses. Pour lui c'était avant tout le seul souvenir qu'il gardait de sa mère. Peut-être que c'était ce bijou le lien dont elle parlait, que c'est à travers lui qu'elle lui avait transmis sa force ?

Il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit elle qui soit venue l'aider. Mais repenser à sa mère le replongea dix ans plus tôt, lors de ce drame qui l'avait marqué à jamais, lors de ce moment où sa vie jusque là si heureuse avait basculé dans l'horreur, lors de cet instant tragique où sa mère était morte devant ses yeux.

Elle avait toujours tout fait pour lui cacher sa maladie, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, pour préserver son insouciance, son innocence Aussi n'avait-il pas eu le temps de se faire à l'idée que bientôt il serait seul. Il n'avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose qu'au moment où sa mère lui avait donné la croix, les yeux remplis de tristesse. Les deux jours suivants les visiteurs avaient défilé à la maison, chacun le regardant avec un air de pitié, lui mentant en disant que tout allait bien alors qu'il entendait sa mère tousser de plus en plus souvent, respirer de plus en plus mal. Pendant ces deux jours on l'avait empêché de la voir, sous prétexte qu'elle devait se reposer. Ce ne fut que le troisième jour que sa mère demanda à le voir. Monsieur Lougovoy, le chef et médecin du village lui avait fait sa toilette et l'avait maquillée pour rendre sa pâleur et sa maigreur moins choquante. La jeune femme lui avait alors fait ses adieux et Hyoga lui avait tenu la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux. Il se souvenait de ses derniers mots : « Ne pleure pas mon cœur… Je dois te quitter pour rejoindre les étoiles d'où je pourrais veiller pour toi… Je t'aime petit ange ! ». Les mêmes mots que la voix avait prononcés. Et elle était partie après lui adressé son plus beau sourire.

Après le décès de sa mère, il avait été envoyé dans un orphelinat au Japon, que son soi-disant père qu'il n'avait jamais connu dirigeait. Là-bas il s'était retrouvé avec une cinquantaine d'enfants, tous des fils du célèbre Mitsumasa Kido, éduqués pour devenir les futurs gérants de ces entreprises. Tous seraient dirigés par celle a qui il avait tout légué : sa petite fille Saori Kido. Lorsque le milliardaire était décédé avant d'avoir pu achever ses projets, tous avaient subi des tests physiques, psychologiques et intellectuels pour ne garder que les meilleurs. Lui avait eu à peine le temps d'apprendre les mots les plus importants de la langue japonaise, premier mauvais point pour le niveau intellectuel. Physiquement, il avait toujours paru plus chétif que les autres. Le pire restait au niveau psychologique : on le jugeait associable, instable, capable de passer d'un extrême à l'autre en quelques secondes, plein de contradictions, à la fois farouche et sauvage.

Dès le début, il avait compris qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le profil recherché et qu'on allait le réexpédier aussi vite possible en Russie. Quelque part, il en était heureux car lui qui avait toujours manqué d'argent, qui connaissait la valeur des choses et surtout de la vie, il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse miser de telle somme en bourse au risque de tout perdre, il ne comprenait qu'on expulse de pauvres gens pour revendre leur maison. Le plus dur pour lui avait été de quitter Seiya, Shiryu, Shun et Ikki, tous les deux frères. Ce fut les quatre seuls garçons avec qui il avait réussi à créer une amitié. Seiya et Shiryu avait réussi les tests haut la main. Ikki avait disparu du jour au lendemain après avoir annoncé à Shun qu'il viendrait bientôt le chercher et Shun avait eu la chance d'être adopté par une famille bourgeoise très aimante.

Lorsqu'il était revenu sur le sol russe, un soldat l'attendait. Il lui avait demandé s'il avait des choses à faire avant de pénétrer dans le camp pour un très long moment et le jeune russe avait exprimé le souhait d'aller sur la tombe de sa mère. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au cimetière, Hyoga fut stupéfait de voir que les villageois avait sculpté un cercueil de glace rien que pour elle, pour que le froid intense conserve sa grande beauté. Monsieur Lougovoy qui était en train de fleurir le cercueil, lui expliqua que le cercueil était transparent pour lui permettre de revoir sa mère lorsqu'il reviendrait en Russie puisqu'il ne se doutait pas que ce serait si tôt. Malheureusement, le jeune russe n'avait pas eu le temps d'en profiter. Le soldat l'avait agrippé pour l'emmener tout en lui disant ses mots cruels : « Allez petit, dis adieu à ta mère une seconde fois, je sens que tu n'es pas prêt de la revoir ».

Les larmes qui coulaient à présent ses joues et lui piquaient les yeux le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il ne savait plus s'il devait écouter la raison qui lui disait que sa mère était morte ou son cœur qui voulait croire à un miracle. Un léger coup de vent vint lui caresser la joue, l'invitant à se ressaisir. Il avait promis qu'il prendrait soin de lui pour que la voix n'ait pas à s'inquiéter et puisse se reposer et il comptait bien tenir parole, il devait bien ça à la voix.

Il se releva pour aller chercher du bois et fouilla dans son sac. Il se félicita d'avoir pensé à voler un peu d'eau et de la nourriture avant de partir et surtout… une boîte d'allumettes toute neuve, car le bois étant humide, il avait du en user un bon paquet avant que le feu accepte de prendre.

Une fois son paquet de biscuit avalé, il se coucha près du feu, allongé sur le côté, la tête sur son bras en guise d'oreiller. La position n'était pas vraiment confortable mais de toute façon il s'avait qu'emporté par ses cauchemars, il ne ferait que s'agiter toute la nuit pour finir par se réveiller haletant et en sueur.

* * *

Alors, une idée de qui est "la voix" ?


	4. Chapter 4

Un grand merci à Manuka et à ceux qui m'encouragent avec leurs reviews.

* * *

Prisonnière de la glace depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, « la voix » n'avait eu de cesse durant tout ce temps de chercher la présence de son ange. Elle l'avait senti tout proche d'elle pendant ces dix dernières années mais il était trop éloigné d'une vingtaine de kilomètres pour qu'elle puisse rentrer en contact avec lui. Une vingtaine de kilomètres… Cela pouvait paraître anodin, mais le dieu qui lui en voulait tant parce qu'elle avait osé le quitter, voulait être sûr qu'elle soit aux premières loges pour assister aux souffrances de son protégé, sans qu'elle puisse toutefois outrepasser la barrière psychique qu'il avait érigée autour d'elle pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. Il savait très bien que toucher à Hyoga était le meilleur moyen de la torturer. Et elle avait eu beau dépenser beaucoup d'énergie dans la bataille, entravée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, elle n'avait jamais réussi à réveiller son cosmos et n'avait pu que pleurer devant le mal qu'on faisait subir au jeune garçon à cause d'elle.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait hésité à devenir l'armure de Hyoga à cause de ça. Elle l'avait même rejeté les premiers jours qui avaient suivi sa naissance, de peur qu'il ne soit pas assez fort pour la porter elle, et la malédiction qui l'accompagnait. Puis elle avait compris que l'un ne pourrait pas vivre sans l'autre. Elle s'était alors vite attachée à lui et leurs liens n'avaient fait que se renforcer au fil des épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées ensemble. Elle connaissait chaque centimètre de son corps pour avoir si souvent caressé sa peau douce. Elle était capable d'anticiper chacun de ses mouvements, de ressentir la moindre de ses émotions et de lire dans ses pensées. Une fois, une autre qu'elle avait profité de sa mauvaise condition pour venir le toucher, le rassurer à sa place. Elle se souvenait encore avoir été folle de jalousie. Mais heureusement Hyoga était revenu vers elle. Il lui avait pardonné sa faiblesse, il lui pardonnait toujours tout.

Grâce à lui elle avait appris les sentiments, l'amour, l'amitié, les rires, mais aussi la peine, la tristesse, la déception. Elle avait grandi en même temps que lui en quelque sorte. Elle s'était promis de toujours veiller sur lui, tout comme lui avait juré de prendre soin d'elle. Et aucun des deux n'avait failli à leurs engagements… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Apollon décide de se venger et la garde prisonnière.

Durant ces dix dernières années, à chaque fois que le russe avait pris un coup, elle avait perdu un peu plus de sa volonté de vivre, de se battre. Lorsqu'il avait été violé, elle avait eu l'impression d'éclater en mille morceaux, tout comme on venait de briser la vie de Hyoga qui porterait à jamais les séquelles de ces moments douloureux.  
Pourquoi la malédiction dont Apollon l'avait marquée devait s'appliquer aussi à lui ? Souffrir et être condamnée à voir mourir les êtres aimés : telle était la sentence du Dieu. C'est elle qui l'avait trahi, qui avait cessé de l'aimer et de le servir. Alors pourquoi était-ce le jeune homme qu'elle aimait qui devait souffrir à sa place ? Il avait déjà perdu sa mère, puis son ami Isaak, ça ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

* * *

Sur le mont Olympe, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil, Apollon contemplait son œuvre sur grand écran. Après avoir vérifié que ses plans fonctionnaient à merveille et que ses « pantins » étaient à leur place et suivaient bien la destinée qu'il leur avait tracée, il s'attarda sur sa victime préférée. Il observa pendant un long moment le jeune russe, debout devant la porte du camp, hésitant sur le chemin qu'il devait prendre pour sa nouvelle vie. Il était tellement concentré à réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait maintenant lui faire subir qu'il sursauta lorsque sa sœur posa sa main sur son bras avant de s'assoir à côté de lui. Il ne remarqua même pas l'inquiétude qui se reflétait sur le visage de sa jumelle.

- Alors, toujours en train de t'amuser avec tes humains ? demanda Artémis qui commencer à se lasser de voir son frère passer ses journées devant l'écran.

- Oui, c'est incroyable comme ils sont à la fois simples et complexes, si influençables et si imprévisibles. Leurs sentiments les rendent si pitoyables !

- Je te signale que c'est ce que disaient Hadès et Poséidon, si je me souviens bien. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui leur est arrivé ?

- Ce n'étaient que des imbéciles, des brutes épaisses sans cerveau qui pensaient qu'on pouvait tout régler par la violence, répondit Apollon en invitant sa sœur à s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

- Je ne vois pas grande différence entre leur méthode et la tienne, répondit Artémis qui préféra se poser sur les genoux de son frère.

Le Dieu Apollon ne s'en formalisa pas. Ils étaient jumeaux et il savait que sa sœur avait besoin d'être en contact direct avec lui, de le toucher pour être rassurée. Et lui s'en amusait.

- Dois-je moi aussi te rappeler que je suis considéré comme le Dieu le plus intelligent ? Moi j'ai pris mon temps pour élaborer une stratégie. J'ai pris le contrôle de ces humains sans aucune violence.

- Méfie-toi, tu pourrais avoir des surprises ! dit-elle en se blottissant encore plus contre son frère, qui commença à s'inquiéter de l'attitude de sa sœur.

- Je ne vois pas lesquelles. Ces êtres primitifs sont si pathétiques qu'ils ne se rendent même pas compte que je les manipule.

- Ces êtres primitifs comme tu dis, sont des chevaliers d'Athéna, lui répondit Artémis pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

- Et c'est là qu'intervient mon génie. Saori, la réincarnation d'Athéna, est elle aussi en mon pouvoir. Et Athéna ne peut rien faire sans celle qui lui sert d'enveloppe corporelle. Elle est heureuse avec Seiya et tant que je continuerai à les rendre heureux, à exaucer leurs souhaits, ils ne chercheront pas à voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Regarde-moi cet humain, en train de ramper dans la neige.

Artémis ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'elle s'intéressa enfin à l'écran. Elle avait déjà vu ce garçon dans ses rêves et en gardait un mauvais souvenir. Elle devait absolument en apprendre plus sur lui pour comprendre d'où lui venait cette impression :

- Et tu peux me dire pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur lui ?

Artémis désignait Hyoga avec son doigt sur le grand écran. Apollon, qui vit à quel point la main de sa sœur tremblait, commença à perdre patience. Non seulement il sentait que sa jumelle lui cachait des choses qui l'effrayaient mais en plus elle doutait de lui, de sa victoire face à un simple humain et ça, pour un dieu aussi fier que lui, c'était impardonnable. Aussi s'emporta-t-il sans même chercher à comprendre ce qui la mettait dans cet état :

- Lui, c'est un cas à part, il est l'objet de ma vengeance. Cela ne concerne que lui et moi et ne te regarde nullement.

- Ta vengeance ? demanda la déesse, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son frère si agressif avec elle.

- Oui, ma vengeance ! Et tu sais très bien qui en est la cause !

Artémis secoua la tête tout en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas à chercher bien loin pour savoir de qui il voulait se venger, tant elle connaissait l'obsession de son frère pour celle qui l'avait trahi. Et pourtant… Elle devait à tout prix réussir à le convaincre de laisser Hyoga tranquille si elle ne voulait pas voir ses pires craintes se réaliser. Elle faisait souvent des rêves prémonitoires et ceux qu'elle faisait en ce moment étaient des plus sombres. Mais comment faire comprendre à son frère si têtu, si sûr de lui, qu'il devait se méfier de ce jeune homme ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas passer un peu à autre chose ? S'il te plaît, je t'en conjure, abandonne !

- Mais il est où le problème ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que comme Athéna, tu vénères les Humains ? demanda le dieu qui comprenait de moins en moins l'attitude d'Artémis.

- Non, mais lui il n'y est pour rien.

- Il est lié à elle, c'est du pareil au même. Je sais que c'est à elle que je fais le plus mal quand je le fais souffrir.

- Mais lui, il est différent des autres. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais je sens qu'il cache en lui un grand pouvoir qui pourrait se retourner contre nous.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter petite sœur ! Je suis un Dieu et lui n'est qu'un simple humain, que pourrait-il me faire ? Physiquement, il tient à peine debout et moralement, il est totalement brisé. Il est tellement incapable de gérer ses émotions qu'il me suffit de m'attaquer aux souvenirs de sa mère pour qu'il s'écroule. Regarde-moi ça, il suffit d'un petit coup de vent pour le faire tomber, s'amusa-t-il en déclenchant un blizzard autour du jeune russe.

La déesse se releva précipitamment des genoux de son frère pour se placer devant l'écran. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle aimerait que son jumeau passe plus de temps avec elle qu'avec les Humains, à quel point il lui manquait. Mais surtout, elle voulait que son frère comprenne ses angoisses, qu'il comprenne qu'il devait abandonner ses plans avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Mais justement, il n'a plus rien à perdre ! Et les sentiments peuvent pousser n'importe quel humain à faire des miracles, ils nous l'ont prouvé, s'écria-t-elle de façon hystérique.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu peux me dire depuis quand tu doutes de moi de cette façon ? Tu sais très bien que lui n'est qu'un simple ver de terre et qu'elle, est ma prisonnière. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'ils pourraient me faire, surtout séparés. Alors maintenant, calme-toi et cesse de t'inquiéter.

Les derniers mots du Dieu sonnaient plus comme un ordre que comme un conseil mais Artémis n'y prêta pas attention. Puisque rien ne semblait pouvoir le convaincre, elle allait lui parler de son rêve.

- Ecoute, j'ai vu ce garçon dans mes rêves. Elle et lui étaient réunis, plus puissants…

Artémis n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, surprise par Apollon qui venait de se lever brusquement de son fauteuil, l'air inquiet, renversant au passage le cocktail qu'il sirotait. Celui-ci venait de sentir que le cosmos de sa prisonnière se réveillait d'un seul coup, aidé par celui d'Athéna.

- Non, c'est impossible... Pas ça.

* * *

Alors, cette voix ? Une petite idée ?


	5. Chapter 5

Une grosse bise à Manuka pour son soutien et son amitié et un gros merci pour son bonhomme de neige. Une grosse bise également pour Venda qui m'a ouvert les portes de son univers.

Je suis en train de retravailler le premier chapitre de cette fic que je trouvais baclé. Il y aura surement des modifications dans les autres chapitres aussi. En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews et qui m'encouragent.

* * *

L'armure du Cygne brillait maintenant de mille feux. Plus elle sentait son porteur approcher d'elle et plus son énergie augmentait. Pourquoi Hyoga avait-il choisi de venir vers elle ? Par instinct ? Par hasard ? L'avait-on guidé ? Avait-il choisi lui-même le chemin de sa nouvelle vie ? Après tout elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant à ses yeux, c'était que bientôt elle allait pouvoir lui parler, le réconforter, le protéger. Car c'était son rôle à elle, pas celui de l'armure du Verseau. Hyoga lui appartenait, c'était son ange à elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le droit de toucher son corps, même si elle savait que Camus l'avait choisi pour le remplacer et pour porter son armure d'or. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, elle savait que sous son masque de froideur, le chevalier avait toujours aimé Hyoga comme un père. Peut-être pensait-il que le jeune russe serait mieux protégé avec une armure d'or ? Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle n'avait pas tenu longtemps face à Poséidon et Hadès mais elle ne trouvait pas que l'armure du Verseau avait mieux résisté, mais là, c'était surement sa jalousie qui parlait même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Une chose était sûre, elle ne laisserait pas les choses se répéter. Elle était fermement décidée à déjouer les plans d'Apollon, d'autant plus qu'elle était en majeure partie la responsable de la haine du Dieu envers Athéna. Elle se souvenait encore de leur rencontre il y a plusieurs siècles alors qu'elle était encore un cygne majestueux, à la blancheur immaculée que tout le monde admirait.

Apollon et Artémis étaient les enfants illégitimes de Zeus. Le roi des dieux, pensant que tout lui était permis, avait en effet la fâcheuse tendance à venir régulièrement sur Terre courtiser les plus belles femmes et Létô, la mère des deux enfants avait été une de ses victimes. Lorsque Héra, la femme de Zeus avait appris la naissance des jumeaux, elle n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir leur mort, envoyant des monstres à leurs trousses, en maudissant leur mère.

Puis, lorsqu'Apollon fut assez puissant pour défier les dieux, il fit une entrée majestueuse dans l'Olympe, dans la demeure de son père, en faisant trembler le sol de ses pas. Pour qu'Héra le considère enfin comme un dieu et cesse toutes poursuites. Zeus avait alors proposé à son fils une coupe de nectar pour le hausser au rang des dieux immortels et lui offrit une lyre et un char attelé de cygnes pourvus d'intelligence, de sentiments, un attelage dont elle faisait partie.

Apollon passa ainsi la première période de sa vie à voyager dans le monde à l'aide de son char et très vite, de tous les cygnes, elle était devenue sa favorite. Elle-même était sous le charme du jeune Dieu qui, à l'époque, ne pensait qu'à faire le bien autour de lui, profitant de ses pouvoirs pour soigner les maladies, pour instruire les Hommes dont il croisait le chemin. Sa grandeur d'âme était à la hauteur de sa beauté, parfaite et inégalable. Aussi s'était-elle pliée à toutes ses volontés pour l'aider dans sa quête à améliorer l'Humanité, devenant sa plus fidèle compagne, leurs liens passant par le respect, l'affection, l'amitié pour finalement se transformer en amour. Un amour qu'elle avait longtemps cru impossible, elle était un animal et lui un dieu, cela s'apparentait à un blasphème.

Un jour, le dieu décida d'aller en Hyperborée, terre où sa mère Létô avait vu le jour. Ravi de l'accueil qu'il y reçu, le dieu avait décidé de s'y installer et avait béni la terre et ses habitants pour les remercier, faisant en sorte que le soleil qui y brille constamment, que les sols regorgent d'or. Jamais elle n'avait pas vécu dans une telle harmonie et jamais le dieu ne s'était montré si tendre avec elle. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse et pourtant chaque nuit, lorsque tout le monde était endormi, elle volait vers la montagne la plus haute du pays pour s'y poser et entonner le chant du Cygne, un chant mélodieux mais empli de tristesse, celui que tous les oiseaux de sa race entamaient avant de mourir, car c'est l'impression qu'elle avait à chaque instant, qu'elle allait mourir, mourir d'amour.

Et puis un soir, elle avait senti une main chaude et douce se poser sur ses plumes, elle fut enveloppée d'une lumière dorée puis elle se souvenait seulement s'être endormie dans les bras d'Apollon. Elle s'était réveillée le lendemain, toujours dans les bras du dieu qu'elle aimait. Sauf qu'elle ne se sentait plus elle-même, découvrant des sensations jusque là jamais ressenties. Elle avait tenté de bouger ses ailes mais y avait découvert à la place des bras, terminées par des mains fines. Elle avait tenté de remuer ses pattes mais avait senti de longues jambes à la place. Elle avait caressé son corps nu pendant de longues minutes pour faire connaissance avec lui tellement elle avait eu du mal à y croire. En l'espace d'une nuit, son rêve le plus fou était devenu réalité. Elle était humaine.

Puis elle avait les yeux vers son dieu qui lui avait souri avant de lui murmurer ses mots doux : « Bonjour, déesse de mon coeur ». Et il l'avait embrassé avant même qu'elle ait le temps de lui répondre. Les mois qui avaient qui suivi n'avaient été que pur bonheur, leur amour n'avait fait que se renforcer et un petit garçon était né de leur union, blond comme les blés, avec des yeux d'un bleu encore plus clair que celui du ciel d'un parfait jour d'été sans nuage, ressemblant en tout point à Hyoga, auquel on avait donné pour prénom Alexis.

Evidement, cette naissance fut loin de réjouir Héra qui n'avait aucune envie de voir un « batard » rejoindre l'Olympe et le cercle des dieux. Elle promit néanmoins de le laisser tranquille à la seule condition que l'enfant ne reçoive pas l'immortalité et les mêmes pouvoirs que les dieux, en bref, qu'il ne soit qu'un simple humain, ce qu'Apollon avait accepté afin de ne pas se mettre tous ses congénères à dos.

Pendant huit ans, le couple et leur fils avaient continué de parcourir le monde et partout où ils allaient, Alexis volait la vedette à son père. Bien qu'il n'était pas un dieu, l'enfant avait un potentiel extraordinaire tant physiquement qu'intellectuellement et se développait à une vitesse folle.

Puis les ennuis commencèrent lorsqu'Apollon fut rappelé sur l'Olympe, où une guerre entre dieux se préparait. Malheureusement, c'étaient des choses courantes chez ces dieux qui se croyaient si parfaits mais qui avaient pourtant un égo si surdimensionné que chacun voulait toujours être meilleur que son voisin. Des querelles incessantes qui avaient éloigné Apollon de sa famille pendant une dizaine d'années, qui avaient fait qu'il n'avait pas vu son fils grandir. Parfois il venait leur rendre visite en Hyperborée, là où elle était retournée vivre, mais ce qui fut une joie au début devint un cauchemar. En effet, elle avait vite remarqué un net changement de comportement chez l'homme qu'elle aimait. Celui-ci avait goutté à l'ivresse du pouvoir et ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il voulait sans cesse être admiré, être envié par ses pairs mais surtout il avait pris conscience à quel point les point les Hommes étaient faibles. Lui qui avait fait tant de bonnes choses pour eux, s'était mis à les terroriser, exigeant sans cesse plus d'offrandes de leur part. Il voulait être le premier à conquérir la Terre que tous les dieux convoitaient pour asseoir sa suprématie. Mais pour ça il lui fallait des guerriers plus puissants que ceux qui le servaient et le premier auquel il avait pensé pour ce rôle c'était son fils.

Prise de panique, elle avait alors confié Alexis à Athéna, déesse qu'elle avait toujours admirée pour son amour des Hommes, avant de partir se cacher pour se protéger du courroux du dieu. Mais malgré la protection des Hyperboréens, Apollon avait retrouvé sa trace et préférait plutôt la voir mourir que la voir au côté de sa pire ennemie. Alors il avait essayé de la tuer, mais Alexis, son propre fils s'était interposé pour défendre sa mère, entouré d'un cosmos blanc dégageant une puissance extraordinaire et accompagné par plusieurs chevaliers d'Athéna. Une bataille titanesque avait alors débuté.

Incertain d'avoir la victoire, Apollon avait préféré partir, laissant ses guerriers se battre. Mais avant, il avait profité que tous les chevaliers soient occupés pour jeter une malédiction sur la terre d'Hyperborée, la condamnant à un hiver éternel, où le froid glacial les condamnerait à mourir de faim ou de maladies graves.

Puis il s'était adressé à elle lui lançant ses mots qui faisaient encore aujourd'hui son malheur : « Par amour, je t'ai donné la vie d'une femme et tu en as profité pour me trahir. Mais comme je n'oublie pas les joies que tu m'as apportées, je vais te donner l'occasion de servir Athéna comme tu le désires tant. Je reprends ce corps que je t'ai donné et condamne ton âme à errer pour une éternité dans un morceau de bronze où tu verras disparaitre un à un toutes les personnes que tu aimes. »

C'est ainsi qu'elle était devenue l'armure de Bronze du Cygne et la première personne qu'elle avait protégée avait été son fils. Fou de rage, Alexis était retourné sur les terres à présent gelées d'Hyperborée, qu'il avait rebaptisé Sibérie, pour s'entrainer durement, pour mettre au point différentes attaques basées sur le froid, dans l'ultime but de venger sa mère et vaincre son père. Il avait même formé quelques apprentis pour grossir les rangs d'Athéna pour leur assurer la victoire.

Et puis le jour de la bataille était arrivé. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas réussi à le sauver et il avait péri en sauvant la vie d'Athéna. Mais grâce à lui, la déesse avait remporté la victoire. Ce qui la rendait la plus fière et c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui, c'est qu'Alexis avait été le premier à devenir un chevalier des Glaces, qu'il avait été le premier à s'entrainer en Sibérie, ce qui était devenu une tradition au cours des siècles. Et puis, une partie de son âme résidait toujours dans « La Poussière de Diamant », « Le Cercueil de Glace » ou encore « L'Exécution de l'Aurore », des attaques qui avaient sauvé la vie de plusieurs chevaliers et qu'il avait inventées en y mettant tout son cœur.

Après cette bataille, elle-même s'était crue morte à jamais. Elle était tombée en morceaux lors des combats et était restée dans cet instant pendant une trentaine d'années. Et puis un jour, un jeune atlante, qui venait d'acquérir l'armure du Bélier l'avait réparée, avec les techniques secrètes qu'il tenait de son peuple, qui avait été anéanti et dont il ne restait que quelques rescapés. Elle aurait dû en être heureuse et pourtant elle n'avait qu'un seul souhait : qu'on la détruise définitivement, qu'on libère son âme pour aller rejoindre son fils dans son repos éternel. A quoi bon vivre, si on pouvait appeler ça une vie puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, maintenant qu'elle était seule avec pour seule occupation pleurer son défunt fils qui était mort devant ses yeux.

Cette torture avait duré des siècles. Bien sûr, d'autres guerres avaient éclaté, contre Héra, contre Hadès, contre Poséidon, contre Arès. A chaque fois, Athéna avait remporté la victoire mais ça n'empêchait pas les dieux de revenir à la charge, peut importe le nombre d'humains sacrifiés. Et à chacune de ces guerres elle avait eu un porteur différent. Et à chaque fois la même histoire s'était répétée. La malédiction qu'Apollon avait jetée sur elle s'appliquait aussi aux chevaliers qu'elle avait protégée. Tous connaissaient une existence particulièrement difficile, voyant les êtres qui leur étaient chers mourir les uns après les autres devant leurs yeux ou pire encore de leurs propres mains. Et après les avoir vus souffrir pendant des années, elle les avait perdus à son tour.

Ceux qu'elle avait aimés le plus, comme Dorian, Jason ou Falcor avait péri dignement lors de combats. Elle avait noué des liens solides avec eux et à chacune de leur mort, c'est comme si on avait déchiré un peu plus son âme. Et puis il y en avait eu d'autres avec qui les relations avaient été plus conflictuelles. Ceux-là, ne supportant plus les sacrifices qu'ils devaient faire, l'avaient abandonnée ou bien s'étaient suicidés. Et elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Et puis un jour, ne pouvant supporter la souffrance de l'armure et celle des chevaliers qui la portaient, Athéna avait demandé à ce qu'on la ramène en Sibérie, près de l'âme de son fils, où elle serait plongée dans un profond sommeil, un sommeil qui avait duré des années… jusqu'à la naissance de son ange.


	6. Chapter 6

Un grand merci à Manuka et à Alexis pour leur soutien.

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster mais un de mes lapins a été très malade et l'angoisse de le perdre m'a coupé toute inspiration. La suite de l'histoire est néanmoins bien avancée et Camus et les autres chevaliers d'or ne devraient pas tarder à faire leur apparition.

* * *

Elle était restée ainsi en sommeil pendant une centaine d'années, jusqu'à un certain 23 janvier, jour qui avait eu naître Hyoga. C'était un matin de très bonne heure. Il faisait encore nuit et jamais la constellation du Cygne n'avait brillé autant qu'à ce moment là.

Elle avait d'abord tenté d'ignorer le phénomène, car si quelque part une maman était heureuse de la naissance de son fils, elle pleurait encore la mort du sien décédé un 23 janvier également. Et puis elle n'avait pas envie de s'attacher à un nouveau chevalier pour le voir souffrir et le perdre. Elle était dangereuse, Athéna elle-même l'avait reconnu alors pourquoi lui imposait-on encore des épreuves difficiles. Surtout qu'elle avait la très nette impression qu'Apollon était derrière tout ça.

Mais dans les heures qui avaient suivi, elle avait eu l'impression qu'à chaque fois que le bébé pleurait, c'est elle qu'il appelait. Chaque cri semblait traduire de la douleur et lui faisait mal au cœur. Alors elle avait fini par accepter de rentrer en contact avec lui, en lui chantant par télépathie la berceuse qu'elle avait inventée pour son fils et l'enfant s'était aussitôt calmé. Elle se souvenait à quel Alexis aimait aussi cette chanson. Cela leur faisait un point commun, ça et le 23 janvier, devait-elle y voir un signe du destin ?

Elle avait alors pensé que le meilleur moyen de le savoir serait de voir à quoi ressembler l'enfant, de voir si oui ou non il serait assez fort pour la porter. Son précédent porteur avait déjà un cosmos assez puissant qui ne demandait qu'à se développer alors qu'il n'avait que quelques jours. Celui de ce bébé là était plutôt faible et elle avait vraiment douté qu'il soit assez fort pour devenir chevalier.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, l'enfant semblait inconscient dans les bras de la mère, très pale, respirant avec difficulté. Il était plus petit et plus frêle que les autres bébés. La maman était en larmes et un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux grisonnants ranger son stéthoscope :

- Je suis désolée Natassia, mais Hyoga est né beaucoup trop tôt. Ses poumons n'ont pas eu le temps de se développer normalement et il me paraît trop faible pour survivre. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour tenter de le sauver, maintenant c'est à lui de se battre. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier pour que s'accomplisse un miracle.

- Je vous remercie Lougovoy ! Merci pour lui ! Et merci d'avoir toujours agi comme un père avec moi ! avait-elle dit en déposant un baiser sur la joue du docteur.

Le visage triste et fatigué de la maman avait ému l'armure. Il reflétait bien les privations et les sacrifices que la jeune femme avait du faire pour résister à des conditions de vie difficile et pour assurer un minimum de confort à son fils. Et cela en vain, puisqu'elle aussi allait perdre son enfant, comme elle, avait perdu Alexis. Car pour elle, il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'il s'en sorte, et encore moins qu'il devienne un jour chevalier.

Elle avait alors tenté de l'oublier. Mais les heures qui avaient suivi avaient été une longue agonie tant pour la maman, que pour l'enfant, que pour elle-même. Elle s'était laissé envahir par le désespoir de Natassia, avait senti que sa propre énergie diminuait au fur et à mesure que la vie s'échappait de l'enfant. La mort d'Alexis avait défilé dans son esprit de nombreuses fois. Elle avait vécu un cauchemar jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix de son fils comme un écho lointain :

- Maman… Tu ne dois pas le laisser mourir !

- Mon fils ? C'est bien toi ? Tu me manques tellement.

- Toi aussi Maman. Mais je suis heureux maintenant. Tu dois m'oublier et briser le sort que mon père t'a jeté. Tu dois maintenant penser à ton propre bonheur !

- Mais comment pourrais-je être heureuse ? Enfermée dans une armure ? Sans toi ?

- Cet enfant t'y aidera, Maman !

- Mais il est mourant !

- Considère cet enfant comme un cadeau d'Athéna ! Elle connaît ta souffrance et ta solitude. Si elle le pouvait elle te laisserait te rendormir. Mais elle a plus que jamais besoin de toi ! De nombreux Dieux se préparent à lui livrer bataille pour prendre le contrôle de la Terre et ce bébé aura grand rôle à jouer.

- Un grand rôle ?

- Oui. Grâce à ton aide, il connaitra un destin hors du commun.

- Mais il est trop faible pour survivre !

- Comme je te l'ai dit, cet enfant est destiné à protéger à Athéna. Il est né pour ça !

- Mais c'est cruel !

- Oui tu as raison. Sa vie sera difficile, semée de d'embûches. Comme l'a été la mienne, comme l'est la tienne, comme le sera celles de ses futurs compagnons. Comme nous, il recevra de nombreuses blessures, tant physiques que morales. Mais chacune de ces souffrances l'aidera à avancer et à devenir plus fort. Qui sait, peut-être assez pour vaincre un Dieu ?

- J'ai du mal à le croire à le voir dans cet état.

- Athéna a décidé de te le confier car elle a décelé en lui des trésors de courage, de bonté, d'amour. Elle sait qu'il est celui qui saura te faire oublier ta tristesse, qu'il est celui qui t'aidera à briser la malédiction. Tu dois avoir confiance en notre déesse… et envers ce petit bout de chou innocent qui ne demande qu'à t'aimer.

Si elle avait gardé son apparence humaine, tout le monde aurait pu la voir sourire, attendrie par les mots d'Alexis. A chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise, celui-ci lui disait : « Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu sais bien que je suis rien qu'un petit bout de chou innocent, tu vas pas gronder ton fils qui t'aime ». Et ça marchait à tous les coups ! A chaque fois, elle n'osait pas le disputer quand il faisait ses yeux de chiens battus. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la situation était différente, elle ne voulait pas céder, voir la malédiction se reproduire :

- Je refuse de voir cet enfant souffrir, qu'on fasse de lui un assassin pour le voir périr à son tour.

- Mais si tu continues à le rejeter, il mourra de toute façon ! Ne sens-tu pas son énergie vitale s'affaiblir d'heures en heures ? Ne comprends-tu pas que tu es la seule à pouvoir l'aider ?

- De quelle façon ?

- Sa raison d'être est de protéger Athéna. En le refusant comme porteur, tu lui retires sa raison de vivre. Notre déesse n'a aucune raison de lui laisser la vie qu'elle lui a prêtée si tu l'empêche d'accomplir le destin qu'elle a tracé pour lui. Alors que si tu l'aides à accomplir son destin, il aura des raisons de se battre. Commence à tisser à des liens avec lui, donne-lui de ta force et tu verras son état s'améliorer.

- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer les mêmes souffrances que toi !

- Bien sûr, j'ai connu la douleur et les pleurs, j'ai du surmonter beaucoup d'épreuves difficiles, mais j'ai aussi connu l'amour, l'amitié, les rires et les bons moments, et rien que pour ça je ne regrette rien de ma vie. Je l'ai vécue pleinement, j'ai eu un destin hors du commun et j'ai dépassé des limites que peu d'hommes auraient atteintes. Tu ne peux pas refuser ça à ce petit bonhomme !

- Mais j'ai vu tellement de mes protégés devenir fous ou mourir. Tu dis qu'Athéna a voulu me faire un cadeau, mais je sais que je finirais par le perdre et qu'au final ce ne sera que toujours plus de souffrance.

- Lui et quatre autres enfants ont été choisis par Athéna pour porter l'Espoir. Ils ont en eux des qualités exceptionnelles. Ils représentent tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur chez les Humains. Il ne t'abandonnera pas, je te le promets ! Il te pardonnera tes faiblesses tant que tu pardonneras les siennes. Il sera prêt à donner sa vie pour toi tout comme tu seras prête à te sacrifier pour lui. Crois-moi, il tiendra à toi autant que tu l'aimeras. S'il te plait, Maman, fais-moi confiance ! Laisse-le t'aider à briser la malédiction qui te rend si malheureuse.

Elle avait mis un moment à lui répondre, pesant le pour et le contre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la vie de Hyoga sur le point de s'éteindre d'une minute à l'autre. Elle s'était concentrée sur Natassia et la douleur de la jeune maman lui rappela la sienne. Elle était devenue une armure, un morceau de métal, c'est vrai mais elle avait encore une âme, ses sentiments étaient encore la seule chose qui faisait qu'elle se sentait vivante, qu'elle gardait conscience de la réalité. Ignorer la peine de Natassia, laisser mourir l'enfant ferait d'elle un être sans cœur et ça elle ne le voulait pas où alors Apollon serait parvenu à ses fins en la plongeant dans une solitude où plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Alors elle avait décidé d'écouter son fils, concentrant toute son énergie vers le petit bonhomme, lui transmettant la force qu'elle avait elle-même puisé au cœur du grand glacier qui l'avait abrité au cours de ces longues années. Lorsqu'elle fut à bout de force, elle avait eu l'agréable surprise de recevoir l'aide de la nature qui l'entourait, comme si chaque animal, chaque flocon de neige, chaque végétal… comme si la Sibérie entière reconnaissait l'enfant comme son nouveau gardien. Elle avait eu alors la certitude que l'enfant était béni, qu'il était vraiment spécial. Elle n'avait assisté qu'une seule fois auparavant à une telle osmose entre l'homme et la nature, ce fut lorsqu'on avait ramené le corps d'Alexis en Sibérie. Elle avait eu l'impression que chaque flocon représentait une larme, que la nature s'associait à sa peine et voulait la réconforter.

Pendant plusieurs jours, elle n'avait pas lâché l'enfant, lui chantant sa berceuse pour le rassurer, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, lui promettant qu'elle serait toujours pour lui. Ce fut le premier combat pour la vie qu'ils avaient mené ensemble. Elle avait tout fait pour l'encourager à vivre et elle en fut récompensée par la joie de Natassia lorsque le docteur lui avait annoncé que Hyoga vivrait et les remerciements de son fils :

- Merci Maman, tu le ne le regretteras pas je te le promets.

- Je le protégerai mais je ne te garantis pas que j'arriverai à lui donner toute l'affection dont il aura besoin. Il y a tellement longtemps que j'ai oublié ce qu'aimer signifie. Je crois que ce mot a disparu de mon vocabulaire lorsque ton père nous a trahis et que je t'ai perdu.

- Tu as été une bonne mère, même une excellente, alors fais confiance à ton instinct maternel.

- Mais ce n'est pas mon fils, jamais je ne pourrais l'aimer comme je t'ai aimé toi !

- Qui sait ? Peut-être me ressemblera-t-il beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses ? Tu crois en la réincarnation ?

- Tu veux dire que ce bébé est ta réincarnation ?

- Pas tout à fait malheureusement. Athéna a beau être une déesse, ses pouvoirs restent limités dans certains domaines. Mais je t'ai dit qu'elle avait choisi cinq enfants pour devenir les chevaliers de l'Espoir. Hyoga en fait partie. Et pour que tu l'acceptes plus facilement elle l'a façonné à mon image et a réussi à transférer une partie de ma personnalité en lui. C'est une façon de te remercier pour tous les sacrifices que tu as fait pour elle et de se faire pardonner le fait qu'elle ne peut pas t'aider à redevenir humaine.

Et effectivement, plus Hyoga avait grandi et plus elle avait trouvé de similitudes entre lui et Alexis. D'abord physiquement. Les mêmes cheveux dorés, les mêmes yeux bleus d'une clarté extraordinaire, un corps fin et musclé. Moralement ils avaient le même respect pour la vie, sous toutes ses formes. Ils partageaient le même amour pour les animaux, pour la nature, la Sibérie tenant une place énorme et particulière dans leur cœur. Elle se souvenait encore d'un entrainement de son protégé avec Camus. Celui-ci voulait que Hyoga utilise la Poussière de Diamant contre un ours polaire, ce que le gamin avait obstinément refusé. Comment oublier la tête du Verseau qui ne savait plus comment réagir à ce moment là, hésitant entre se mettre en colère contre son disciple qui discutait ses ordres ou éclater de rire face au gamin qui, le plus sérieusement du monde, lui expliquait avec son vocabulaire enfantin que les nounours étaient gentils et qu'il ne fallait pas leur faire de mal.

Oui Hyoga avait toujours gardé en lui cette sensibilité, cette innocence qui avait fait fondre le cœur du Magicien de la Glace. Son protégé avait du mal à donner sa confiance, mais une fois qu'il s'attachait à quelqu'un, son amour était inconditionnel, sans mesure, Camus l'avait appris à ses dépends. Il n'avait pas résisté longtemps aux sourires de l'enfant et tous les deux avaient créé développé un lien si solide qu'elle espérait de tout cœur qu'Apollon n'ait pas réussi à le briser dans cette nouvelle vie. C'était la seule chance qui lui restait de voir Hyoga se souvenir de sa vie de chevalier.

Car pour l'instant, elle était la seule à pouvoir protéger Hyoga. Mais elle venait déjà de dépenser beaucoup d'énergie pour le mettre en sécurité dans la grotte et maintenant que le Dieu était au courant qu'elle avait retrouvé la trace de son ange, elle était sure que tout allait se compliquer. Elle sentait déjà que les barrières qu'Apollon avait mises entre elle et son protégé étaient en train de rompre le mince contact qu'elle avait réussi à instaurer avec lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à Manuka, Alexis et Venda pour leur soutien. Un grand merci à Domi pour sa review encourageante.

* * *

- Vas-tu m'écouter maintenant ? Je t'avais prévenu que l'armure retrouverait son porteur. Je t'en conjure, arrête tant qu'il en est encore temps, supplia Artémis.

- Et renoncer à ma vengeance ? Jamais.

- Alors tu cours à ta perte.

- Pas s'il arrive malheur à Hyoga. Je vais renforcer les barrières que j'ai instaurées entre elle et lui. On verra comment elle réagira quand elle perdra son protégé sans pouvoir intervenir. Elle va apprendre qu'on ne défie pas un dieu impunément.

- Oh et puis fais comme tu veux ! De toute façon, quoique je puisse dire tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête. Moi je vais rester là à te regarder échouer.

- Ok. Je parie sur ma victoire, toi sur celle de ce ver de terre. On verra bien qui va gagner.

- Il n'est pas aussi bête que tu le penses. Surtout après ce qu'il lui est arrivé au camp militaire, il est plus méfiant que jamais.

- Sauf si je le prends par les sentiments. Son bon cœur le perdra.

* * *

Dans la grotte où l'avait conduit la mystérieuse voix, Hyoga eut du mal à émerger. Le froid, le manque de confort pour dormir en plus de ses cauchemars, la nuit avait été très dure pour lui. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester là éternellement.

Il tenta plusieurs fois d'appeler la voix mais à force de n'obtenir aucune réponse, il commença à penser qu'il avait rêvé. En fait, il finit même par se dire qu'il n'y avait que les fous qui entendaient des voix imaginaires. Décidément il était tombé bien bas. Mais alors d'où lui était venu ce sentiment de bien-être qui avait parcouru son corps en sa présence ?

Il ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la grotte. Même si le temps était devenu plus clément, il ne voyait à nouveau que des étendues de neige à perte de vue. Il décida de poursuivre vers l'Est, direction qu'il avait choisie avant l'intervention de la voix.

Il marcha ainsi pendant plus de deux heures, transi de froid. Il avait bien croisé une voiture qui avait proposé de l'emmener au village le plus proche mais lorsqu'il avait vu les deux passagers, deux imposants bûcherons, les images de son viol lui était revenu à une vitesse hallucinante. Il préférait encore souffrir du froid que de risquer une nouvelle mésaventure.

* * *

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il se ferait plus avoir.

- Mais il ne résistera pas à un enfant, surtout si cet enfant s'appelle Jacob et que Hyoga y est très attaché.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé que ce gamin pourrait lui faire retrouver la mémoire, lui rappeler son ancienne vie de chevalier. Il s'en est fallu de peu avec l'armure.

- Peu importe, puisque tous les deux vont périr dans un tragique accident. Je vais mettre un terme à cette histoire avant que cet humain pitoyable ne me mette des bâtons dans les roues.

- Tu ne vas pas faire du mal à l'enfant quand même.

Apollon se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire qui voulait tout dire : peu lui importait de faire une victime de plus s'il pouvait avoir sa vengeance.

* * *

Finalement, en chemin, Hyoga rencontra un jeune garçon. Portant un carton bien lourd pour ces petits bras, il avançait un peu à l'aveuglette et avec un équilibre précaire. Hyoga, perdu dans ses pensées, ne regardant pas où il allait, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous les deux se rentrent dedans, se retrouvant ainsi tous les deux les fesses dans la neige.

- Oh pard…

Cet enfant ! Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais où. Pourtant ce n'était pas possible, il avait passé les dernières années au camp militaire. Voilà que ça recommençait comme avec la voix, décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Désolé Monsieur. Je ne vous ai pas vu arriver, s'excusa le garçon en ramassant le contenu du carton qui s'était renversé.

- Non c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du faire plus attention. Attends je vais t'aider.

- Merci. Je m'appelle Jacob.

- Jacob ? répéta Hyoga en sursautant.

- Oui. Ca va pas, Monsieur ?

- Si. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce prénom et de te connaître.

- Oh vous savez, c'est un prénom très répandu par ici. Et vous m'avez peut-être déjà vu au village, j'habite chez Mr Lougovoy. Il est docteur.

Le visage de Hyoga s'éclaircit d'un coup avec un grand sourire.

- Monsieur Lougovoy ? C'est vrai ? Tu le connais ?

- Oui, Monsieur, c'est…

- Hyoga. Je m'appelle Hyoga, répéta l'adolescent devant l'air étonné du gamin. Monsieur ça fait un peu vieux, non ? Et tu peux me tutoyer aussi.

- Comme vous voudrez Monsieur Hyoga. Monsieur Lougovoy est mon grand-père. Vous le connaissez ?

Hyoga se releva, aida l'enfant à en faire autant et lui répondit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux :

- Oui je le connais. Très bien même. C'est lui qui m'a mis au monde et qui m'a soigné.

- C'est vrai ? Alors vous êtes son ami ? Et vous vous voulez bien être le mien ? Vous voulez venir à la maison ?

Hyoga ne put que sourire en regardant le garçon, des étoiles plein les yeux, trépignant d'impatience. Lui-même avait passé une enfance marquée par la solitude et il savait mieux que personne que dans ses villages isolés, chaque voyageur était une occasion de se faire un nouvel ami ou au pire de sortir un peu de la routine. Aussi se promit-il de passer un peu de temps avec Jacob et son grand-père, cela ne pourrait leur faire que du bien tant à eux qu'à lui. Et puis de toute façon, pour l'instant, il était seul, perdu, sans endroit où aller. Ce gamin était la première lueur d'espoir qui se présentait depuis la mort de sa mère.

- Bien sûr que je vais venir avec toi, répondit Hyoga en ramassant le carton. Je dois bien ça à ton grand-père après tout ce qu'il a fait pour ma mère et moi.

- Votre mère ? Elle est où maintenant ? Vous allez la rejoindre.

- J'aimerais bien mais c'est impossible. Elle a rejoint les étoiles.

- Alors elle doit être ma maman, elle aussi est partie rejoindre le ciel. Je suis sure qu'elles sont copines comme nous on va être copains. Vous croyez pas ? demanda le garçon en attrapant la main de Hyoga pour le guider jusqu'au village.

Le jeune russe se laissa conduire sans répondre. Ce n'est pas parce que lui considérait la mort comme quelque chose de plus violent qu'un simple voyage dans les étoiles et ne se faisait d'ailleurs plus aucune illusion sur la vie qu'il devait briser l'innocence de Jacob comme on avait fait éclater la sienne en mille morceaux.

Ils marchèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure, parlant de tout et de rien, en fait c'est surtout Jacob qui parlait, ne laissant même pas le temps à Hyoga de répondre. Mais d'un coup la voix du jeune garçon fut couverte par un grondement assourdissant. Hyoga, pour avoir déjà assisté à plusieurs avalanches, comprit immédiatement qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à trainer. Pour ne pas paniquer l'enfant, il lui attrapa gentiment la main et lui proposa de faire la course jusqu'au village, ce que l'enfant accepta avec enthousiasme.

Malheureusement, ils ne furent pas assez rapides. L'avalanche, déclenchée par un léger coup de pouce d'Apollon, vint les emporter à une vitesse phénoménale, s'abattant sur eux avec une force écrasante qui les sonna.

Ne faisant pas grand cas de sa propre vie, Hyoga eut toutefois le temps de prendre Jacob dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui pour le protéger. Et il avait dû lutter, pour ne pas le lâcher lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés ballotés dans tous les sens dans ce flot de neige, pour rester conscient malgré les morsures du froid, les difficultés à respirer… mais en vain. A bout de force, il n'avait pu que lancer un dernier cri de désespoir, faire une dernière prière pour que l'enfant s'en sorte avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Sur le mont Olympe, le décompte des points avait commencé entre Artémis et Apollon :

- Et un point pour moi…

* * *

Au même instant, Camus se réveillait en sursaut, en sueur et essoufflé, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Encore une fois il s'était endormi en lisant et encore une fois il avait fait ce cauchemar. Et à chaque fois à son réveil, il avait cette drôle d'impression qu'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais être pleinement heureux tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé.

Dans son rêve, il s'était retrouvé à marcher dans un brouillard épais, cherchant son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il entende à nouveau cette voix, celle d'un homme, d'un adolescent plutôt, emplie de terreur et de tristesse, qui l'appelait à l'aide de tout son cœur, lançant un cri de désespoir qui traversait son âme. Alors il s'était mis à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, comme à chaque fois, pour lui venir en aide. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il fut saisi d'une angoisse et la tête se mit à lui tourner comme s'il faisait une chute de plusieurs mètres. Il comprit aussitôt que l'adolescent en danger lui envoyait des images de ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider, il avait concentré toutes ses pensées, toute sa force vers l'adolescent, priant pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Puis, vidé de toute son énergie, il s'était laissé tomber à terre, dans l'inconscience, pour se réveiller dans la réalité.

Il resta un moment dans son lit le temps de se reprendre, de calmer sa respiration et les tremblements qui agitaient son corps. Pourquoi rêvait-il sans cesse de cet adolescent ? Pourquoi ressentait-il tant d'affection pour cette ombre dont il n'avait vu le visage ?

Il se mit alors à réfléchir sur les différents moments de sa vie, cherchant où il avait bien entendre cette voix.

Né dans une famille française bourgeoise où il n'était pas vraiment désiré, on l'avait envoyé au Japon faire des études de management dans le but d'en faire un grand cadre, capable de diriger les entreprises familiales. Doté d'un quotient intellectuel plus élevé que la normale, il avait obtenu ses diplômes avec une facilité déconcertante, surtout pour ses compagnons de l'époque qui voyaient plus souvent le français perdu dans ses pensées que le nez dans ses bouquins. Toutes ces matières, tous ces chiffres qui défilaient à longueur de journée devant ses yeux l'intéressaient tellement peu. Lui était un littéraire, pas un scientifique. Il avait besoin de rêver, de s'échapper dans l'écriture, c'était un besoin vital. Sans ça, il serait devenu fou. Car cette intelligence que tous voyaient comme un don, lui la prenait pour une malédiction. Chez lui, l'intellectuel avait en effet bien trop souvent tendance à prendre le pouvoir sur le sentimental, à tel point qu'il ne savait ou ne pouvait pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à aimer, à pleurer, à s'émerveiller devant quelque chose, comme si son esprit lui dictait que c'était mal, que c'était puéril et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se mettre dans un état pareil. Alors il gardait tout pour lui et comme son attitude le rendait hautain aux yeux des autres, il se retrouvait toujours seul. Il n'y avait qu'en écrivant, lorsqu'il était seul face à une feuille blanche et qu'il savait que personne ne serait là pour le juger, qu'il se permettait d'exprimer ses émotions, prenant tout son temps pour chercher les mots qu'il coucherait sur le papier.

Après ses études, on l'avait envoyé en Russie, en Sibérie plus exactement. Une façon pour sa famille de l'éloigner sans donner l'impression qu'elle s'en débarrassait, de faire en sorte que ce rêveur trop idéaliste ne vienne pas fourrer dans les affaires politiques de son père que Camus trouvait scandaleuse. Il était censé prendre le contrôle des quelques magasins locaux d'alimentation en les rachetant un par un et les rouvrir en augmentant les prix. Chose que Camus trouvait totalement stupide, vu la pauvreté des gens des alentours, mais cela ne l'étonnait guère de la part de son père : profiter du malheur des gens lui ressemblait bien. Les villageois n'avaient pas le choix, c'était payer ou mourir de faim.

Sauf que le français n'avait jamais respecté les désirs de sa famille, et loin de chercher à faire des bénéfices sur le dos des autochtones, il était même plutôt du genre à faire crédit à tout le monde. Il savait que toucher au porte monnaie de son père était le meilleur d'atteindre celui-ci et tout faire pour embêter ses géniteurs comme il les appelait, était sa seule distraction. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait trouvé sa place dans le cœur des habitants, dans celui d'une adolescente de dix-huit ans, plus précisément.

Agé de deux mois de plus, le jeune homme n'avait pas résisté longtemps au charme de cette jolie blonde, dont la beauté était égale à sa gentillesse. Au début, il était resté assez distant se demandant pourquoi la jeune fille passait chaque jour à la boutique, pourquoi elle était capable de rester plus d'une demi-heure dans le magasin, le regard plus souvent porté vers lui que sur les denrées exposées sur les rayons. Tout ça pour finalement n'acheter qu'une baguette ou un journal.

Peu habitué aux marques d'affection, il ne comprenait pas qu'elle vienne sans cesse vers lui, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres et surtout pourquoi il était aussi troublé en sa présence, incapable de raisonner correctement. Pour une fois son cœur primait sur la raison et l'impression qu'il ne contrôlait plus le cours de sa vie le terrorisait. Alors, comme un réflexe inconscient de défense, il avait inlassablement tenté de l'éviter le plus possible puis de la faire fuir avec des remarques désagréables. Et les visites s'était espacée, la jeune fille ne venant que vraiment quand c'était nécessaire. Ce qu'il regretta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle lui manquait tellement qu'il la voyait la nuit dans ses rêves.

Et puis un soir, elle était rentrée dans le magasin alors que lui était en train de ranger la réserve. Elle s'était approchée du comptoir pour l'appeler mais son regard fut attiré par un paquet de feuilles qu'elles savaient écrites par l'homme qui avait capturé son cœur pour l'avoir espionné de nombreuses fois. Elle hésita à les lire, sachant très bien que cela ne se faisait pas mais la pensée qu'elle pourrait peut-être y trouver pourquoi il la repousser se trouvait dedans fut la plus forte. Elle trouvait son style aussi agréable que son écriture. Il y expliquait ses doutes, ses peurs, son impression d'être incompris et… ses sentiments pour elle. Il l'aimait c'était écrit même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Le cœur plus léger, elle était repartie sans rien acheter, sans avoir attendue de le voir, après avoir reposé les feuilles. Elle avait passé la nuit à lui écrire une lettre pour lui répondre puisqu'apparemment l'écriture était le meilleur moyen pour lui d'appréhender ses émotions.

La lettre postée, il n'avait pas fallu attendre longtemps pour recevoir la réponse et les deux adolescents avaient ainsi appris à mieux se connaitre par des échanges épistolaires. Puis était venu le moment du premier rendez-vous, du premier baiser, de la première fois où les deux corps s'unissent pour ne plus faire qu'un.

Pendant les trois années passées avec cette jeune femme, Camus avait eu pour la première fois l'impression d'exister, de pouvoir se montrer tel qu'il était, sans faire semblant, sans avoir besoin de jouer des rôles qu'on lui imposait. Elle lui avait appris à aimer la mythologie grecque en lui racontant la légende des Dieux. Lui, lui avait appris à jouer du piano.

La seule ombre au tableau était le comportement des parents de la jeune fille envers lui. Ils avaient toujours été farouchement opposés à leur relation et les jeunes gens devaient se voir en cachette.

Le dernier mois qu'il avait passé ensemble, la jolie blonde s'était montrée de plus en plus triste mais elle n'avait jamais voulu lui dire ce qui la tracassait. Et puis un jour, un beau matin, elle lui avait annoncé que tout était fini. Et lorsqu'il s'était présenté à son domicile pour avoir plus d'explications, les parents lui avaient annoncé que leur fille était partie au Japon pour épouser un riche milliardaire.

Il lui avait alors envoyé plusieurs courriers, que ce soit au Japon ou chez ses parents, mais n'avait jamais reçu de réponses. Pendant six ans, il avait multiplié les voyages entre le Japon et la Sibérie avec l'espoir de la revoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne sa mort. Anéanti par cette disparition, il s'était exilé en Grèce, pays que sa bien-aimée avait toujours rêvé de connaitre.

Et c'est dans ce pays qu'il avait trouvé un nouvel amour, une nouvelle vie.


	8. Chapter 8

Un grand merci à Manuka, Newgaia et Alexis pour leur soutien.

* * *

Le lendemain, occupé à vérifier les commandes qu'il venait de recevoir pour le bar où il travaillait, Milo observait son amant avec inquiétude. Visiblement celui-ci avait encore mal dormi. Assis à une table à quelques mètres de lui, Camus était en train de s'adonner à sa passion qui était aussi devenu son métier : l'écriture. Pourtant, cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Camus ne semblait plus avoir aucun plaisir à écrire. Et à le voir raturer les quelques mots qu'il avait réussi à écrire en vingt minutes ainsi que toutes les feuilles froissées et roulées en boule qui traînaient par terre, cela ne faisait que s'empirer. Milo lui avait dit qu'il serait mieux au calme à la maison pour écrire mais Camus avait tenu à l'accompagner pour profiter un maximum de sa compagnie avant de repartir pour une tournée de dédicaces.

Là les conditions n'étaient pas idéales pour se concentrer. Et tous ces gens qui grouillaient autour de l'écrivain et le regardaient comme un animal de foire n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Il faut dire que Camus n'était pas n'importe qui. Auteur de la saga _Les chevaliers de l'Espoir_, il avait vendu des millions de livres. Et le volume 10 qui était en vente depuis un mois faisait déjà un carton.

Pourtant, au début il avait dû s'accrocher car aucune maison d'édition n'avait voulu le publier. Tous les gens du milieu lui avaient dit que l'histoire de chevaliers protégeant une déesse avec des attaques surréalistes n'intéresseraient personne. Et puis cette idée de cosmos, de supers pouvoirs, quelle idée saugrenue ! Cela faisait un bail que le temps des supers héros était dépassé ! Voilà les critiques qu'il avait dû affronter. Façon bien simpliste de résumer son travail. Lui, ce qu'il voulait faire passer avant tout à travers ses personnages, c'étaient les valeurs qu'il chérissait plus que tout : l'amitié, la fraternité, le sens du devoir et le courage. Et pendant longtemps, il avait cru avoir échoué, ne pas avoir assez de talent pour transmettre des émotions aux lecteurs. D'ailleurs lorsque Milo l'avait rencontré, Camus était sur le point d'abandonner, mais le serveur avait tout fait pour faire décoller la carrière de l'écrivain en lui présentant des personnes influentes. Même si maintenant il commençait à le regretter. Il détestait voir tous ces gens regarder son homme avec convoitise.

Seulement voilà, ils étaient clients et lui un simple serveur, il ne pouvait pas les chasser comme il aurait tellement aimé le faire. Heureusement Camus avait un charisme qui imposait le respect, des attitudes ou des réactions qui pouvaient rendre mal à l'aise et intimaient l'ordre de garder ses distances. Il n'était jamais désagréable avec les fans qui venaient lui demander des autographes, mais il savait aussi mettre le holà quand ils devenaient trop entreprenants. Cela avait évité à plusieurs reprises de sérieux ennuis au serveur qui, fou de jalousie pouvait parfois perdre le contrôle rapidement.

Avant leur rencontre, il n'avait eu que des aventures sans lendemain. Contrairement à Camus qui ignorait l'ampleur de sa beauté, Milo était conscient de ses charmes et en jouait. Il savait qu'il plaisait et en profitait, même s'il regrettait parfois qu'on ne voit en lui que le côté beau gosse séducteur. Camus avait été le premier à chercher à le comprendre, à s'intéresser à sa beauté intérieure, à ses qualités. Et puis son amant avait été le premier à l'émouvoir. Contrairement aux mecs superficiels qu'il avait connu, on sentait qu'il avait une histoire, un lourd passé, des choses à raconter. On pouvait même dire que l'écrivain était une énigme à lui tout seul dont il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la clé malgré des années de vie commune, même s'il avait réussi à lui voler quelques indices au prix de beaucoup de patience et de sacrifices.

Mais c'est ce côté mystérieux qui rendait Camus irrésistible aux yeux de Milo, surtout quand il écrivait. Il adoptait souvent la même position, le coude gauche posé sur la table, le front appuyé sur la main, son bras lui cachant une partie du visage, ne montrant alors que le côté le plus ténébreux du français. On ne distinguait alors plus qu'une partie de ses lèvres qu'il avait tendance à se mordre inconsciemment, les traits de son visage se crispaient lui donnant une expression de dureté, effet accentué par un regard sévère à vous glacer le sang, semblable à un mur de glace qui le rendait inaccessible. Oui, c'est ça ! Quand Camus écrivait, il était ailleurs, dans un autre monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il semblait même ne plus être lui-même, il arrivait tellement à s'identifier à ses personnages, qu'il lui arrivait de ressembler aux chevaliers de ses livres. Camus paraissait alors si sûr de lui, si imposant. Milo avait même eu plusieurs fois l'impression qu'il se dégageait de lui une sorte d'aura puissante mais rassurante dont il n'avait jamais parlé de peur de passer pour un fou.

L'autre face de l'écrivain, celle d'un Camus plus tendre, plus fragile, Milo était le seul à la connaitre même si le français en avait fait découvrir une petite partie à ses amis les plus proches. Sous ses airs hautains, le français manquait singulièrement de confiance en lui et pouvait se montrer cassant dans un réflexe de protection dont il n'était pas conscient. Avec Milo, il était souriant, décontracté. Il savait faire preuve de patience et d'indulgence, alors qu'avec les autres il était toujours froid, distant, stressé. Il aimait que les choses ne trainent pas et soient bien faites.

Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de leur rencontre. Un soir, en sortant d'un énième rendez-vous avec un énième refus de publication, Camus avait poussé la porte dubar Les douze temples. Après avoir décidé de mettre un terme à ses rêves d'écrivain, il avait erré plus de deux heures dans les rues, la pochette contenant les extraits de son manuscrit sous le bras, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir de sa vie maintenant. Sans famille, sans amis, il se sentait perdu. Alors il était rentré dans une boîte de nuit qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Pour une fois, il avait besoin de voir du monde, et qui sait peut-être se saouler pour oublier.

Le bar était géré par Aiolia et son frère ainé Aioros. L'endroit, composé de douze salles, dont chacune avait une fonction particulière, avait l'air d'être un établissement respectable où les jeunes et moins jeunes venaient s'amuser et était composé de douze salles, chacune ayant une fonction spécifique. Il faut dire qu'entre les billards, les jeux vidéo, le karaoké et une grande salle qui servait de discothèque, les distractions ne manquaient pas. Les serveurs et les videurs plaisantaient avec les clients, montrant bien que beaucoup étaient des habitués qui aimaient ce lieu.

Un endroit agréable pourtant aux antipodes des lieux fréquentés par Camus, le français étant plus habitué à fréquenter les musées et les bibliothèques. Mais ce soir là il n'avait tellement plus goût à rien qu'il se fichait bien de où il mettait les pieds. Comme un automate, il alla s'assoir à la première table de libre sur laquelle il jeta sa pochette où des feuilles qui avaient glissé et se trouvèrent étalées. Il fut servi par Milo, le meilleur ami d'Aiolia depuis leur enfance. Séducteur dans l'âme, celui-ci s'était empressé de servir le beau jeune homme qui venait d'entrer avant qu'Aphrodite ne s'en charge :

- Bonsoir, vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

- Mouais ! … Apportez-moi… ce que vous voulez ! Quelque chose d'assez fort pour me tourner la tête.

Trop occupé à faire un avion en papier avec l'une des feuilles de son manuscrit, Camus n'avait pas daigné jeter un regard au serveur, ce qui vexa celui-ci au plus haut point.

La démarche féline, un corps musclé, une peau bronzée, des cheveux mi-longs avec de légères boucles vers la pointe qui leur donnaient un côté indisciplinés, un regard bleu qui tirait parfois vers le mauve avec l'éclat de la lumière, Milo possédait un charisme indéniable, la prestance d'un roi. Ajouté à cela, la force tranquille d'un animal qui savait que tôt ou tard, il attraperait sa proie sans pour autant faire trop d'efforts. Il était de ceux qui attirent tous les regards, que tout le monde trouve beau et envie et il aimait ça.

Enervé par le manque de considération de son client, il serra les poings et se mordit les lèvres pour essayer de garder son calme. Car s'il aurait eu beaucoup de choses à dire à ce type, il savait aussi qu'il était sur un siège éjectable et qu'Aioros ne lui pardonnerait un nouveau faux pas. En effet, la boite avait déjà perdu plusieurs clients que Milo avait dragués avant de les laisser tomber, ce qui avait valu au patron de recevoir de nombreuses plaintes. Insulter un client serait des plus mal venu. Alors il demanda le plus calmement possible :

- Je peux vous proposer Whisky, Vodka, Gin, Tequila, Rhum…

- Oui, oui, c'est bien ! Vous n'avez qu'à m'apportez ça ! répondit Camus avec un mouvement de la main qui signifiait à Milo qu'il pouvait partir.

Mais le serveur, qui avait compris que le client l'avait à peine écouté ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

- Ca quoi ? Un Rhum ? Sinon j'ai aussi jus d'orange, soda, limonade, diabolo, Coca.

- Un Coca sera parfait, souffla Camus toujours concentré sur son avion en papier.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Je croyais que vous vouliez quelque chose de fort ?

- Et bien ajoutez deux glaçons et n'en parlons plus ! répondit Camus sur un ton d'agacement.

Milo n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles, non seulement ce type se moquait de lui mais en plus c'est lui qui était énervé. Il était pour lui répliquait qu'un cinglé comme ça aurait plus besoin d'un verre d'eau, d'un somnifère et d'un séjour dans un hôpital psychiatrique mais heureusement, Shura, videur dans la boîte intervint avant, emmenant le serveur avec lui pour le confier à Aiolia, occupé à servir des boissons derrière le bar :

- Putain Milo, tu peux passer une soirée sans faire de vagues. Tu sais pourtant ce qui te pend au nez ! Qu'est ce que tu feras si tu perds ton boulot ?

- Shura a raison ! Tu sais que mon frère est dans son bureau en train de surveiller tout ce qui se passe avec les caméras. S'il te surprend à faire la moindre connerie, s'en est fini pour toi, continua Aiolia.

- Bof, j'irais draguer le patron d'un autre bar pour qu'il m'embauche, plaisanta Milo.

- Ah la la ! Décidément on te changera pas ! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que je retourne bosser moi ! lança Shura après une claque amicale dans le dos du serveur.

- Oui, y'a un groupe de jeunes là qui me parait pas clair. Surveille les bien, et si tu vois qu'ils sont trop saouls et cherchent les embrouilles, n'hésite à les foutre dehors. Demande à DM de t'aider si ça dégénère.

- Ok. Je suis sure qu'il sera pas contre le fait de se défouler un peu. Il est sur les nerfs depuis qu'il a arrêté de fumer. C'est l'enfer à la maison.

- Oh ! Je vois ! Demande plutôt à Aldébaran alors.

- Oui je crois que ça vaut mieux, répondit Shura avant de les laisser les deux amis.

Milo s'assit sur un tabouret face à son ami :

- Dis tu voudrais pas envoyer DM apporter la commande à mon client par hasard ?

- Pourquoi qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il t'a manqué de respect ?

Milo soupira.

- Non même pas. J'aurais préféré à la rigueur. Mais il est trop bizarre ce type ! Avec toutes les distractions qu'on propose, Monsieur préfère fabriquer des avions en papier. Il veut un alcool fort et demande un coca. Et il m'a même pas regardé ! pesta Milo.

Aiolia comprit aussitôt la situation.

- Ah c'est donc ça qui te dérange chez ce type ! Ce n'est pas ses réactions étranges qui t'énervent le plus, mais le fait qu'il ne t'admire pas comme la moitié des clients ici.

Milo se contenta de lui faire un sourire coquin qui voulait tout dire.

- C'est un peu ça, oui ! Mais je vais pas me laisser faire !

- Fais comme tu veux, Milo. Mais je te préviens, encore une plainte et c'est moi-même qui te mettra dehors !

- D'accord, promis je vais me tenir tranquille ! Allez prépare-moi son coca… avec deux glaçons !

Lorsqu'il apporta la commande à son client, il le trouva affalé sur la table, la tête posée sur bras gauche, son avion dans la main droite. Perdu dans ses tristes pensées Camus n'avait même pas fait attention que le serveur avait déposé sa commande.

- Je peux m'assoir ?

Camus se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ce que Milo prit pour un oui. Comme son client ne semblait pas vouloir parler, il profita du silence entre eux deux pour l'observer. Habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate bleu bien assortie, le type faisait plutôt BCBG, comme tous ces gosses de riches qui se croyaient tout permis. Pourtant, au lieu d'une montre hors de prix, il portait au poignet un vieux bracelet en laine, décousu de partout et qui tenait encore par miracle. Sa ceinture en cuir, qui retenait un pantalon dans lequel il semblait nager, n'était guère en meilleur état. Et puis sa peau pale, ses cheveux en bataille, cette façon qu'il avait d'ignorer les autres pour se refermer sur lui-même, cachaient quelque chose. Ce que ses yeux bleus nuit confirmaient avec la tristesse qui les habitait.

Une tristesse qui donnait une autre dimension aux sentiments de Milo. Tout à coup ce n'était plus du désir qu'il éprouvait, ce n'est plus la beauté du jeune homme qui l'attirait mais le côté mystérieux de cet être plein de contradictions, un besoin de comprendre cette tristesse, un besoin d'en savoir davantage sur cet homme si différent de ceux rencontrés jusqu'alors. Le défi n'était plus de le posséder mais de l'apprivoiser.

- Je vous ai ramené votre coca… avec deux glaçons comme vous l'avez demandé.

- Merci, murmura Camus sans bouger d'un pouce.

Milo soupira. Visiblement le bel inconnu n'était pas décidé à parler. Ne sachant pas trop comment capter l'attention de son client, Milo adopta la même position que lui, et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme pendant un long moment. Au début, Camus l'avait laissé faire, pensant que le serveur se lasserait puis, n'appréciant pas ce petit manège, il se redressa subitement et lui lança un regard dur, froid. Le français, d'une pudeur extraordinaire, avait horreur de montrer ses émotions et il avait l'impression que cet homme qui cherchait des réponses dans son regard, était en train de violer son intimité.

- Mais bon sang, à quoi vous jouez ? hurla Camus, sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de crier plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, attirant l'attention de plusieurs clients et de Shura.

- Y'a un souci ? demanda le videur, regardant Milo et Camus tour à tour.

- Non plus maintenant, j'allais partir, répondit le français en se dirigeant vers le bar pour payer sa consommation, à laquelle il n'avait même pas touché.

Shura, après avoir rassuré les clients, en profita pour s'assoir à sa place :

- Mais enfin Milo, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? T'as conscience que tu viens de signer ton renvoi, que tu viens de perdre ton boulot ?

- Mais j'ai rien fait, rien dit, je me suis contenté de le regarder.

- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses. Dès le début où tu as pris sa commande, tu as compris que ce type était cinglé ! Tu aurais du laisser Aphro s'occuper de lui.

- Mais je voulais juste l'aider.

Shura fut tellement surpris par cette réponse qu'il lui demanda de répéter :

- L'aider ? L'aider à quoi ? Avoue plutôt que tu n'as supporté que ce type ne te regarde pas et que ce qui t'attire en lui c'est le gout du jeu. Tu as pris son attitude pour un défi et tu voulais seulement lui montrer qui tu étais.

- Non c'est pas ça. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il ne va pas bien. Et sa souffrance est si forte qu'elle a réussi à m'atteindre. Crois-moi il a un quelque chose de différent en lui, quelque chose qui le rend unique.

- Ouh là ! Mais dis-moi ! Tu serais pas un peu accro, toi ?

Milo se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête, le regard tourné vers Camus en grande conversation avec Aiolia qui visiblement cherchait à arranger les choses. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit Aphrodite le secouait comme un prunier :

- Allez Milo ! Redescends sur terre ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un voyage sur la Lune. Mate un peu qui se ramène, fit le deuxième serveur en pointant son doigt sur Aioros qui descendait l'escalier qui menait aux bureaux du directeur.

- Oh non ! Pas lui ! Cette fois c'est foutu les gars ! Je suis bon pour faire mes valises.

- Mais non pas forcément, sois pas pessimiste mon chou ! Partout où je suis, il y'a de l'espoir.

- T'es toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois Aphro. Mais je vois difficilement comment les choses vont s'arranger.

- Shura a raison ! Il s'agit d'Aioros, pas d'Aiolia. C'est notre chef, pas notre pote.

- Du calme Milo, j'ai un plan. Alors on va…

- Il ne marchera pas ton plan ! le coupa Shura.

- Comment tu le sais, tu le connais pas encore ?

- Non mais toi le spécialiste des plans foireux je te connais.

- Ah ouais ? Parce que piquer le mec de son ami, c'est pas un plan foireux ça peut-être ?

Milo soupira. Il était sure que ces deux là allaient recommencer à se battre, ils ne faisaient que ça depuis ans. En fait, avant que Shura ne travaille au Sanctuaire, Aphrodite et DM étaient ensemble. Mais très vite, les deux videurs s'étaient rapprochés, partageant les mêmes passions, les mêmes envies. Pourtant, contrairement à ce que pensait Aphrodite, ce n'était pas à cause de Shura, qui avait toujours caché son affection pour DM pour ne pas blesser le serveur, que son amant avait rompu. C'est juste que ce dernier avait fini par ne plus supporter les crises de jalousie d'Aphro alors que lui se permettait d'aguicher tous les clients.

- Je suis désolé Aphro, je voulais…

- Woh ! Stop ! On pourrait se déconcentrer un peu sur mon problème ! Vous croyez pas que j'ai pas assez d'emmerdes comme ça ! Faut en plus que vous attiriez l'attention d'Aioros dans ma direction, s'énerva Milo. Heureusement que je peux compter sur Aldébaran.

Tous se tournèrent vers celui-ci, qui leur fit comprendre par un clin d'œil qu'il allait faire son maximum pour retarder leur patron et leur permettre de régler la situation.

- Allez dépêche-toi de nous exposer ton plan, Aphro. On n'a pas toute la nuit. Aldé le retiendra pas longtemps, expliqua Milo.

- Ok. Alors moi je vais prendre la relève d'Aldé, je voulais justement demander au chef de changer mon uniforme. Ce bleu pâle ne va absolument pas avec mon teint. Vous croyez que du mauve…

- Aphro ! le rappela à l'ordre Milo.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Revenons à nous moutons. Toi Milo tu seras le plan A. Ton rôle sera de convaincre ton client de revenir s'assoir par la douceur. Je ne sais pas moi ! Propose-lui une boisson gratuite, un rendez-vous au ciné, un petit câlin, ou une nuit avec un superbe Apollon. Il va de soi que je suis tout à fait prêt à me sacrifier. Tu sais que je suis capable de tout pour mes amis.

- Aphro ! Cette fois c'est Shura qui le rappela à l'ordre.

- Toi Shura, tu t'occupes du plan B.

- Qui est ?

- DM ! Va le chercher ! Il est la personne qu'il nous faut.

- DM ? demandèrent en même temps Milo et Shura surpris.

- Et bien oui quoi ! Je suis sure que si tu n'arrives pas à convaincre ce type, lui y arrivera… avec sa délicatesse naturelle, ajouta le serveur avec un sourire en coin.

- Sauf que si c'est lui qui intervient, c'est pas la démission que je risque mais mon arrêt de mort que je signe.

- Mais non, faites-moi confiance. Allez les loulous, je me sauve. Vous devriez disposer de dix minutes… voir plus si j'arrive à faire remonter le chef dans son bureau.

- Ca c'est mission impossible ! rétorqua Milo.

- Ne me sous-estime pas ! Jai des arguments… frappants ! dit-il en s'appliquant une petite tape sur les fesses.

* * *

La suite de la rencontre au prochain chapitre...


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à Newgaia et Alexis pour leur soutien. Un gros bisous spécial à Manuka : un an déjà qu'on se connait. Quel beau jour que celui de notre rencontre.

* * *

Milo regarda ses deux amis partir, se demandant comment rattraper les choses. Il s'était bien levé pour rejoindre son client mais le regard que lui lança celui-ci l'en dissuada. Sans compter les signes que lui faisait Aiolia pour lui faire comprendre de rester tranquille.

Il se rassit donc à la table, jetant un coup d'œil aux feuilles qui trainaient. Milo avait commencé à les réunir et les ranger pour les ramener à leur propriétaire lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur l'avion en papier, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Il venait de trouver un moyen de communiquer avec le mystérieux jeune homme.

Pendant ce temps, Camus essayait de se débarrasser d'Aiolia qui faisait tout pour le retenir, alors que lui ne désirait plus qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui.

- S'il vous plaît Monsieur ! Restez ! Je vous offre une consommation gratuite pour nous faire pardonner.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de boire, je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

- Mais il est encore tôt, la soirée ne fait que commencer, vous voulez pas rester vous amuser.

- Mais enfin, il est ou le problème, j'ai payé ma consommation, non ? Alors lachez…

Camus fut coupé par l'arrivé d'un avion en papier qui s'écrasa contre sa poitrine, à l'endroit de son cœur, hasard du destin puisque Milo n'avait visé précisément, mais ce détail le fit sourire. Aiolia lui fut conterné par l'attitude de Milo et lui lança un regard noir.

Le jeune français s'empressa de ramasser l'avion et d'y lire le message :

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous blesser ! Revenez s'il vous plait ! »

- Allez, dites-moi ce qui pourra vous satisfaire et vos désirs seront des ordres, continua de supplier Aiolia, qui lui aussi avait de plus en plus envie de rentrer chez lui. Pour me faire pardonner pour l'avion et l'attitude de notre serveur.

- Et bien soit ! Vous auriez un stylo ? répondit le client tout en fixant Milo qui lui souriait.

- Un stylo ? répéta le barman, surpris par une telle demande. Bien sûr, je vous donne ça tout de suite.

Aussitôt le stylo en main, Camus répondit avant de renvoyer l'avion à son expéditeur : « Et pourquoi devrais-je revenir m'assoir avec vous ? »

C'est à ce moment là qu'apparut Death Mask, mal rasé, portant un vieux jean déchiré, un blouson en cuir sur un tee-shirt gris moulant qui faisait ressortir son torse musclé. Un look plutôt inhabituel qui contrasté avec le costume que portait Shura et Aldébaran.

- Monsieur a un problème ? demanda le videur en venant se poster devant le client, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, le regardant d'une façon menaçante.

Aiolia, qui essayait d'arranger les choses tant bien que mal, était en train de se décomposer littéralement. Milo qui continuait son manège, un client bizarre, et maintenant DM : visiblement ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour lui pourrir la vie. Heureusement qu'il était soutenu par Shura qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amant s'attaque aussi directement au client.

Camus, qui avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être entouré de fous soutint le regard du videur. Si celui-ci voulait l'impressionner, c'était peine perdue. Son père faisait la même chose avec lui et le défiait était devenu un jeu. Soit il répondait par un regard si dur, si froid, que son géniteur finissait par baisser les yeux soit il restait d'un calme déconcertant, se moquant totalement de lui et là c'est son père qui finissait par s'énerver.

Ce soir, il avait envie de s'amuser, de voir jusqu'où cette bande de dingues allait l'emmener dans leur délire, ce videur en particulier.

- Moi non aucun ! Je vous remercie de me poser la question ! Vous par contre, arrêter de fumer vous réussit pas.

- Mais comment vous savez ?

DM n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'on lui tenait tête et que quelqu'un arrivait à le surprendre ainsi.

- Vous avez les mains qui tremblent, des cernes sous les yeux qui montrent que vous dormez mal en ce moment. La façon dont vous vous excitez sur votre chewing gum trahit une grande nervosité… et l'haleine au parfum de nicotine que vous me soufflez à la figure m'est insupportable, ajouta-t-il en haussant le ton sur la dernière phrase. Vous pourriez…

Camus fut coupé par le retour de l'avion qui arriva sur la tête d'Aiolia, ce qui eut pour avantage de faire rire tout le monde, mis à part le principal concerné :

- Mais c'est pas vrai. Je vais le tuer lui. Ce coup-ci il a gagné ! C'est moi qui le vire !

DM et Shura se regardèrent paniqués. Les deux amants appréciaient Aiolia et Milo autant l'un que l'autre et ils n'aimaient pas les voir se disputer, même s'ils devaient bien convenir que Milo avait un peu trop tiré sur la corde ces derniers temps.

- Le virer ? Vous n'allez pas faire ça parce que je m'en vais quand même ? demanda Camus.

- Je vais me gêner tiens ! répondit Aiolia en jetant l'avion, que Camus s'empressa de saisir, sur le comptoir.

« Besoin de parler, besoin d'un ami… et je vais pas vous mentir, besoin de garder mon boulot. ». Camus réprima un sourire. Au moins ce serveur ne manquait pas de franchise et d'humour. Et il devait bien admettre que parler lui ferait du bien sans toutefois trop se livrer. De toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Ajouter qu'il ne voulait que quelqu'un perde son job à cause de lui.

- Non c'est bon, je vais retourner m'assoir. Tout est de ma faute. Ne le renvoyer pas !

- Vous en êtes certain ? demanda Aiolia dont le visage s'éclaira d'un coup, soulagé de cette décision.

- Eh bien ! Je vois que Monsieur a décidé de se montrer plus conciliant, ajouta DM qui voulait montrer qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance malgré les remarques de Camus.

Aiolia recommença à se décomposer sur place. Dire que les choses s'arrangeaient…

- Si j'y retourne c'est parce que j'ai envie de faire connaissance avec ce serveur qui m'a l'air beaucoup plus aimable que vous. Et certainement pas parce que vous me l'avez demandé, c'est clair ? précisa Camus sur un ton cassant.

Camus et DM restèrent ainsi un moment à se défier du regard. Tandis qu'Aiolia les observait, se demandant lequel sauterait sur l'autre le premier, gâchant ainsi une fois pour toute sa soirée, Shura se tenait prêt à intervenir.

Finalement, contre toute attente, DM éclata de rire :

- Tu me plais gamin ! lança le videur en donnant une claque amicale dans le dos de Camus qui, ne s'attendant pas à autant de force, faillit tomber. Allez je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend.

- Je m'excuse pour lui, Monsieur. DM ne sent pas sa force, parfois. Il joue les durs mais quand on le connait c'est une crème. Moi c'est Shura, je suis videur ici. Le jeune homme qui se remet difficilement de ses émotions, c'est Aiolia, il est propriétaire de cette boîte avec son frère Aioros, le mec en costard en haut des marches qui parle avec Aphrodite.

- Le mec en costard ? Drôle de façon de parler de son patron ! nota Camus.

- Oh vous savez, il est plus strict qu'Aiolia mais ça fait un moment qu'on bosse tous ensemble. On forme une sorte de petite famille. Il est notre grand frère à tous. C'est rare qu'il nous fasse des histoires, mis à part quand certains vont trop loin… comme Milo, dit-il en désignant le serveur de la tête. Allons le rejoindre, je vais vous le présenter.

Camus acquiesça et retourna s'assoir avec Milo en compagnie de Shura.

- Je vous remercie Monsieur, grâce à vous je vais pouvoir garder mon emploi, le remercia Milo. Sinon Aioros m'aurait…

Mais au moment de regarder dans la direction d'Aioros, celui-ci avait disparu. Par contre à la fenêtre du bureau, ils pouvaient apercevoir Aphrodite qui leur faisait Le V de la victoire avec les doigts, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Milo et Shura eurent du mal à calmer leur four rire avant d'expliquer la situation à Camus qui avait fait plus ample connaissance au cours de la soirée de DM, d'Aldébaran, d'Aphrodite, d'Aiolia et même d'Aioros, chacun ayant pris un peu de temps pour venir lui parler, lorsque Milo devait aller servir un autre client. Ils étaient même passés au tutoiement sur la demande de Camus.

Puis, lorsque vint la fermeture de la boîte :

- Alors, finalement, cette soirée ?

- Super, je ne regrette pas d'être revenu m'assoir avec toi. Vous êtes si sympas toi et tes amis que j'ai pas vu le temps passé.

- C'est vrai ? Alors ça veut dire que tu reviendras, questionna Milo avec des yeux de chiens battus.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais pour revenir faut que je parte. Je suis épuisé ! répondit Camus en saisissant sa veste.

- Attends, tu oublies ta pochette ! Dis Milo en la rendant à Camus. Au fait je ne t'ai même pas demandé ce qu'elle contenait.

-Rien de bien important ! Ca n'a aucune valeur. Juste quelque chose que je veux oublier rapidement, répondit le jeune homme en la jetant dans la première poubelle venue.

Mais dès que Camus fut parti, Milo s'était jeté dessus pour la récupérer et l'avait ramenée chez lui. Il savait que quelque part il violait l'intimé de Camus mais c'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait de le comprendre, d'autant plus que la tristesse qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux montrait bien que le contenu comptait plus pour le français qu'il n'avait voulu le montrer. Et c'est ainsi qu'à peine installé dans son fauteuil, il s'était mis à lire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, trop curieux de connaître la suite malgré ses yeux qui le brûlait par la fatigue.

- Rien de bien important ! Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? C'est génial. Je ne peux pas le laisser gâcher autant de talent.

Et puis il avait décroché son téléphone pour appeler les deux amis qui pourraient l'aider, pour leur donner rendez-vous au bar le soir même.

Milo était arrivé au rendez-vous avec une heure d'avance en se rongeant les ongles, espérant que ses deux contacts accepteraient de travailler ensemble. Les deux frères étaient fâchés depuis plus de cinq ans et aux dernières nouvelles ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis.

Le premier, Saga fit son entrée avec dix minutes d'avance sur l'heure prévue, ouvrant la porte le plus discrètement possible. Très réservé, il s'était contenté de serrer la main du serveur avant de chercher à se faire le plus petit possible, refusant la bière que celui-ci lui offrait par peur de déranger. Il faut dire que l'éditeur avait traversé une longue période de dépression pendant lesquelles il lui était arrivé de faire du mal à lui-même et aux autres. Maintenant, il était guéri, avait pris sa revanche sur la vie en devenant le directeur d'une des maisons d'éditions les plus connues, mais il avait encore du mal à aller vers les autres. Quelque part, il ressemblait beaucoup à Camus et Milo était certain que les deux hommes apprendraient vite à s'apprécier.

Le deuxième, Kanon, ressemblant en tant point physiquement à Saga arriva avec quinze minutes de retard. Lui, ouvrit la porte en grand, criant un « Salut la compagnie » qui ne le fit pas passer inaperçu, avant de prendre Milo dans ses bras et le serrer si fort que le serveur avait cru étouffer. Les retrouvailles entre les deux jumeaux furent moins chaleureuses :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là, demanda Kanon en pointant son frère du doigt.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du accepter de venir, répondit Saga en remettant sa veste sur les dos. Je reviendrais te voir plus tard Milo.

Mais Milo le força à se rassoir et offrit une bière à Kanon, qui lui l'accepta avec plaisir, avant de se poser lui-même entre les deux hommes.

- Voilà, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est parce qu'hier j'ai fais la connaissance d'un gars et …

- Ah ouais, raconte ! T'as couché avec ?

- Ah, ah, ah ! T'as fait l'école du rire avec Aphro ou quoi ?

- Milo, je suis pas venu ici pour entendre parler de tes conquêtes, renchérit Saga.

- Mais arrêtez ! Je suis pas un obsédé non plus. Vous avez beau être en désaccord, quand il s'agit d'être lourd, vous êtes pas jumeaux pour rien.

Les deux frères ne répondirent pas tout de suite, trop occupés à se regarder enfin véritablement pour la première depuis des années, se redécouvrant tout doucement. C'est vrai que physiquement ils se ressemblaient énormément. Peut-être autant qu'ils s'opposaient moralement, tel le jour et la nuit. Pourtant l'un comme l'autre furent frappés par les différences que le temps avait marquées sur leur visage. Alors que les yeux de Saga semblaient éteints, habités de temps en temps par une lueur de tristesse, ceux de Kanon étaient toujours enflammés, défiant quiconque les croiser. Saga avait une peau plus pale et les joues plus creuses que son frère qui, s'il n'en montrait rien, s'inquiétait de l'aspect maladif que présentait son jumeau.

Saga s'en voulait tellement du mal qu'il avait pu faire à son frère, sa famille, ses amis… Pourtant au début, tout partait d'un bon sentiment. Il voulait seulement se faire aimer par Kanon, celui que tout le monde admirait, que tout le monde appréciait… peut-être trop. Pendant que Kanon passait tout son temps, entouré de ses amis, lui le petit garçon si timide qui n'arrivait pas à s'imposer, rester seul dans son coin, à espérer que son jumeau lui accorde un regard, à détester tous ces gens qui lui volaient son frère. Alors pour se faire aimer à son tour, il avait commencé à imiter les faits et gestes de son frère, à parler comme lui, à adopter son look et son côté mauvais garçon.

Seulement si aller à l'encontre de toutes les règles et braver les interdits était quelque chose d'inné chez Kanon, Saga devait se faire violence pour jouer ce rôle. Et puis, petit à petit, se sentant plus puissant, plus fort dans la peau du personnage qu'il s'était construit, il avait laissé cet « autre » prendre le dessus sur sa vraie personnalité… et quand il s'était rendu compte que l'ignoble individu qu'il avait créé était capable des pires atrocités, il était trop tard. Au début, il avait bien tenté de lutter pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps mais l'autre était trop fort. Alors le jour où l'autre avait décidé de tuer son frère, il avait profité d'un des rares moments où il pouvait être le gentil Saga pour convaincre leurs parents d'envoyer Kanon à l'étranger, le plus loin possible, ce que son frère ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Pourtant ce fut l'une des décisions les plus dures que Saga eut à prendre dans sa vie, mais s'il savait que c'était le mieux à faire pour protéger son jumeau de sa folie. Ensuite il y avait eu le décès de leurs parents et Saga avait plongé dans une profonde dépression. C'est grâce à Milo et Aioros qu'il avait accepté de suivre une thérapie et qu'il avait fini par s'en sortir.

Kanon n'était revenu que cinq après. Furieux contre Saga, il n'avait pas cherché à parler avec lui et il ignorait encore les épreuves qu'avait endurées son frère. Et si à travers ses premiers regards échangés, il commençait à entrevoir le mal-être de Saga, il était loin de se douter à quel point celui-ci restait fragile. Car si l'autre avait complètement disparu, Saga s'en voulait pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait aux autres et s'il ne voulait plus blesser personne, il ne se privait pour se faire du mal à lui-même, comme pour se punir.

Milo espérait vraiment que la présence de Saga et la rencontre avec Camus l'aiderait à sortir de cette phase d'autodestruction.

- Et je peux savoir ce que ce mec a à voir avec nous deux ? demanda Saga qui avait hâte que l'entretien se termine pour ne plus avoir à supporter le regard de Kanon.

- Ce mec s'appelle Camus. Et il est bourré de talent.

- Camus ? Comme l'écrivain français ?

- Je vois que ta culture littéraire est toujours aussi grande Saga.

- Je suis éditeur je te rappelle, faut bien que je sois bon dans au moins un domaine.

- Oui, il s'appelle Camus comme l'écrivain. D'ailleurs lui aussi écrit et lui aussi est français.

- Mais ça c'est le domaine de Saga. Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir moi ? demanda Kanon.

- Parce que ton agence de publicité est la meilleure et qu'avec tes nombreux contacts, tu pourrais grandement aider à faire connaitre Camus.

- Il a tant de talent que ça ton Camus ?

- Oh oui ! J'ai récupéré ces feuilles, dit-il en allant chercher la pochette. Il les avait jetées mais je les ai récupérées.

- Jetées ? répéta Saga qui se demandait dans quel coup foireux voulait l'emmener Milo.

- Oui. Il m'a dit que ça n'avait pas de valeur et il a jeté la pochette.

- Mais toi tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça ?

- Non vas-y ! Lis ce qu'il a écrit s'il te plaît. Je te jure, ça vaut le coup.

Saga prit les feuilles et commença à lire.

Kanon lui avait prétexté vouloir faire une partie de billard pour s'isoler avec Milo :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir Milo ? Tu sais très bien que j'en veux énormément à Saga. Alors travailler avec lui pour qu'il me plante à nouveau un couteau dans le dos, c'est hors de question, lança le jumeau en tentant de rester calme.

- Ce serait une bonne occasion de faire la paix, non ?

- Non Milo, pas après le mal qu'il m'a fait.

- Et le mal que toi tu lui as fait, tu y penses ?

- Le mal que je lui ai fait ? Quel mal ? Je n'ai pas monté nos parents contre lui moi. Je ne l'ai pas envoyé à des milliers de kilomètres pour avoir toutes les faveurs de la famille.

- Décidément, tu ne penses qu'à toi. Tu ne sais pas par quoi il est passé, ce qu'il a enduré. Il n'a pas cherché à t'évincer, il a voulu te protéger. Il était vraiment…

- Mais bien sûr. Maintenant tout est de ma faute, c'est moi le méchant et lui la victime.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Milo, surtout si c'est pour prendre sa défense. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai, jamais.

- Pourtant lui t'a pardonné de l'avoir laissé toujours tout seul, de ne pas lui avoir accordé du temps lorsque vous étiez gamins. Alors tu te crois irréprochable, ok. Mais je te promets qu'à la moindre de tes erreurs, je te la rappellerai toute la vie.

- Mais je voulais passer du temps avec lui, c'est lui qui me repoussait toujours.

- Lui voulait passer du temps rien qu'avec toi, dans un monde rien qu'à vous deux, pas entouré d'amis à faire n'importe quoi comme tu faisais. Alors du coup il a cherché à t'imiter, juste pour que tu le regardes, à tel point qu'il s'est inventé une deuxième personnalité diabolique qui a fini par le bouffer et lui a fait commettre des choses atroces. C'est pour te protéger de ce double qu'il t'a éloigné de lui. Ensuite, il a subi une thérapie qui a été très difficile. Je te jure qu'entre les périodes où il devait lutter contre son double et les périodes où il était tellement assommé par les calmants qu'il n'arrivait même plus à manger tout seul, il lui a fallu beaucoup de courage pour revenir à une vie normale.

Il fallut un moment à Kanon pour enregistrer tout ce que venait de lui expliquer Milo. Alors comme ça tout était de sa faute.

- C'est pour ça qu'il paraît si fragile ?

- Oui. Saga va mieux mais il s'en veut pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé alors il lui arrive de se faire du mal.

- Comment ça du mal ?

- Il mange plus, il ne sort plus, il ne dort plus, il parle à peine. Y'a même des moments on a l'impression qu'il va s'arrêter de respirer.

Kanon alla s'assoir à une table, et camoufla son visage entre ses mains pour que Milo ne voit pas les larmes qu'il tentait de contenir.

Milo respecta le besoin de pudeur de son ami et lui laissa le temps de se remettre du choc.

- Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai jamais fait aucun effort pour le comprendre.

- Ecoute, se lamenter sur le passé ne servira à rien. Il faut aller de l'avant maintenant. Tu as une chance d'aider ton frère, ne la laisse pas passer.

- Mais est-ce que lui acceptera de travailler avec moi ?

- Connaissant l'amour de Saga pour la littérature, je te jure qu'il ne crachera pas sur un prodige comme Camus.

Et en effet, Saga semblait captivé par ce qu'il était en train de lire jusqu'à ce qu'un petit détail le chiffonne.

- Euh Milo, y'a un souci. Il manque une page, lança Saga.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, répondit Milo en cherchant quelque chose dans le casier où il mettait ses affaires. Ah le voilà.

- Un avion en papier, voilà qui est original, lança Saga.

- Aussi original que celui qui l'a fait, répondit Milo des étoiles dans les yeux. Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Il a un style plutôt agréable, bien qu'un peu mélancolique. On sent que cet auteur a un lourd passé, comme si la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui et qu'il en garde des stigmates. Son idée de chevaliers est intéressante et il a arrive à rendre son récit très vivant. C'est même étonnant de voir à quel point certaines scènes semblent réalistes tellement elles sont bien détaillées. On a l'impression qu'il les a vécues. Le seul point faible reste les sentiments, il semble avoir beaucoup de mal à les exprimer. Je ne le connais pas mais il doit être du genre à se rabaisser, à penser qu'il ne vaut rien et donc à chercher à se faire oublier. Et quand tu viens vers lui, je suis sûre qu'il doit se cacher derrière un masque de froideur voir d'agressivité pour se protéger et t'éloigner de lui.

- Wahou ! C'est tout à fait lui. C'est vrai qu'hier, ça a failli mal finir. Et même quand il a accepté de rester avec nous, il a eu du mal à se détendre. Mais comment t'as fait pour le deviner ?

- C'est pas difficile de deviner le caractère d'une personne lorsqu'on lui ressemble point par point. J'ai l'impression que moralement, tu viens de rencontrer ton jumeau Saga, répondit Kanon à la place de son frère.

Saga soupira et baissa les yeux. Kanon lui pardonnerait-il un jour ?

- Je suis désolée Kanon si je te parais froid et agressif, si j'ai cherché à t'éloigner de moi. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire si je te dis que je tiens à toi, que je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, que si je t'ai éloigné c'est pour mieux t'aimer et pourtant… c'est la vérité.

- Les regrets ne valent rien Saga.

Cette dernière sonna comme un couperet. Et dire que Milo pensait que Kanon avait compris et qu'il pardonnerait…


	10. Chapter 10

Comme toujours, un grand merci à Manuka, Newgaia et Alexis pour leurs encouragements. MarianClea, j'ai écouté la chanson et effectivement je trouve qu'elle colle bien, je ne garantis pas le résultat mais je te promets d'y réfléchir. Et merci pour ta review.

* * *

- Les regrets ne valent rien Saga.

Ces derniers mots sonnèrent comme un couperet. Et dire que Milo pensait que Kanon avait compris et qu'il pardonnerait…

- Je suis dé…

- Les regrets ne valent rien car ils appartiennent au passé, mieux vaut les oublier.

Saga releva la tête, n'osant pas croire les mots qu'il venait d'entendre, et fut des plus étonnés de voir de la tendresse dans les yeux de son frère.

-Milo m'a ouvert les yeux et je reconnais que j'ai moi aussi ma part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'est produit, poursuivit Kanon. Alors voilà, je ne te promets pas qu'on arrivera à retrouver notre complicité du jour au lendemain, mais je veux bien faire un effort.

- Merci Kanon. Et merci à toi Milo.

- Et pour Camus ? demanda Milo.

- Si Saga dit qu'il a du talent, je lui fais confiance et j'accepte de mettre des billes dans l'affaire.

Milo entama une danse de la joie dans le bar que Kanon eut du mal à arrêter.

-Attendez, je n'accepte que sous certaines conditions, ajouta Kanon.

- Qui sont ? demanda Milo.

- D'abord Saga, je ne veux plus de secrets entre nous. Si quelque chose te tracasse ou que tu ne vas pas bien, tu viens m'en parler. Et je veux que tu cesses de te rabaisser et que tu recommences à vivre. Je te veux ici ce soir, tous les copains seront présents et on rattrapra le temps perdu, ça te va ?

- Ce soir… hésita Saga, mais y'aura plein de monde et…

Milo lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui faire comprendre d'accepter.

- Bon d'accord. Je te promets de faire des efforts aussi.

- Très bien. Milo, on va t'aider à briser la glace avec ton Camus. Mais en échange, je veux que tu arrêtes de déconner. Fini les flirts d'un soir, fini les provocations, fini les bagarres avec les clients. Tu mets un frein à ta consommation d'alcool. On est d'accord ? demanda Kanon en tendant sa main à Milo.

- D'accord, répondit Milo en serrant la main tendue.

- D'accord, ajouta Saga en posant sa main sur celles des deux autres.

Une demi-heure après, Camus, invité par Milo, se présenta au bar et fit la connaissance des deux jumeaux.

- Je te présente Saga, propriétaire des éditions Le Sanctuaire et Kanon, directeur de la Poséidon Agency, la meilleure boîte de pub sur le marché.

- Enchanté, fit Camus en se contentant d'un signe de tête, n'accordant pas plus d'importance que ça aux deux frères.

- En effet, il a l'air enchanté, murmura Kanon a l'oreille de son jumeau. C'est pas gagné pour Milo. Ce mec est tellement froid qu'il serait capable de geler le désert du Sahara.

- Ce mec est génial, lui répondit Saga avec un grand sourire.

- Voilà Saga a lu une partie de ce que tu as écrit et…commença Milo.

- Comment ça, il a lu ce que j'ai écrit ?

Milo se décomposa :

- Et bien ! Disons que je crois que j'ai encore fait une bêtise.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Et quelle bêtise ?

- Ta pochette, je l'ai récupérée, j'ai lu son contenu et je l'ai montrée à Saga, répondit Milo en désignant la pochette d'un mouvement de tête.

- Ce qu'elle contenait était privé et si je l'ai jetée, c'était justement pour qu'on ne le lise pas.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pas autant que moi, répondit Camus en reprenant la pochette et en partant.

- Attends, où tu vas ? Laisse-moi le temps de t'expliquer.

- Y'a rien à expliquer. Je t'ai accordé ma confiance et tu l'as brisé. A chaque fois c'est pareil, ajouta Camus avant de sortir.

- Et beh ! Charmant ce type ! Tu peux me redire ce qui te plait chez lui ? ironisa Kanon.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? De toute façon, je l'ai perdu, répondit Milo.

- Pas encore, lâcha Saga avant de se lancer à a poursuite de Camus.

Milo et Kanon en restèrent bouche bée. C'était si rare de le voir faire preuve d'autant d'assurance.

* * *

Saga dut courir comme un dératé pour rattraper Camus :

- Attendez, je dois vous parler.

- Moi, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Tant mieux, je ne vous demande pas de parler, juste de m'écouter.

- Vous allez continuer longtemps à jouer sur les mots.

- Si c'est la seule façon d'avoir votre attention, oui.

Camus s'arrêta et prit enfin le temps de regarder Saga. La lueur de tristesse qui hantait ses yeux lui rappela sa propre douleur. Mais d'un autre côté, sans qu'il arrive à l'expliquer, il trouvait le calme de Saga rassurant, peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment il venait de comprendre que cet homme lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, que cet homme aussi avait beaucoup souffert, que cet homme était le mieux placé pour le comprendre. Alors lorsque Saga lui attrapa le bras pour l'inciter à venir s'assoir sur le banc le plus proche, il se laissa faire.

- Milo s'en veut, vous savez, il ne pensait pas à mal en me contactant.

- Milo m'a trahi.

- Milo vous aime.

Pour toute réponse, Camus soupira en secouant négativement la tête.

- Vous ne croyez pas en l'amour ?

- Ca fait un moment que j'ai cessé de croire au Père Noël. Se laisser bercer par des illusions ça va un moment mais un jour ou l'autre on finit toujours par se réveiller.

- Et la chute est dure, n'est ce pas ? Mais ça ne veut pas dire que parce qu'une histoire s'est mal finie, la suivante sera pareille. Il faut juste accepter de prendre des risques.

- A chaque fois que j'ai accordé ma confiance à quelqu'un, cette personne m'a fait du mal.

- Milo est différent. Je le connais depuis qu'il est tout petit et jamais je ne l'ai vu faire du mal à quelqu'un intentionnellement. Et jamais je ne l'ai vu regarder quelqu'un comme il le fait avec vous. Il vous aime, ça crève les yeux.

- Et dire que c'est moi qu'on appelle le doux rêveur ! Vous n'auriez pas un peu l'impression de confondre les romances des livres et la vraie vie ? Milo ne m'a rencontré qu'hier, comment pourrait-il être tombé amoureux de moi en si peu de temps.

- Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps pour se faire une première opinion. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous avez accepté de me suivre sur ce banc et de me parler. Il ne vous a fallu qu'un simple regard pour comprendre ma détresse et que je suis aussi mal dans ma peau que vous dans la votre.

- Je n'ai pas besoin pas d'une séance de psychanalyse, je vais très bien moi, s'énerva Camus.

- Alors pourquoi vous montrez-vous aussi agressif dès qu'on s'intéresse à vous ?

- Je vous interdis de me juger, vous ne savez rien de moi.

- Alors d'après ce que j'ai lu dans votre roman, comme vos personnages, vous avez de grandes capacités, pour vous je dirais une intelligence extraordinaire qui vous rend supérieur aux autres. Mais cette intelligence vous n'en avez pas vraiment conscience ou vous ne savez pas l'exploiter. Vous avez l'impression d'être un intrus parmi cette armée de simple gens. Vous avez beau fuir, partout où vous allez, vous vous dites qu'il n'y a pas de place pour vous. Petit à petit vous vous êtes enfermé dans un cercle vicieux, vous n'arrivez pas à exprimer vos émotions, donnant aux autres une impression d'être froid et suffisant, et plus ils vous repoussent, plus vous vous renfermez sur vous-mêmes. Et vous êtes tellement blessé par cette incompréhension, vous avez tellement peur d'être rejeté à nouveau que vous préférez prendre les devant en fuyant ou en éloignant les gens de vous. Ainsi il n'y a pas de risques que vous vous attachiez à quelqu'un et donc aucun risque qu'on vous abandonne.

Camus resta sans voix. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à le comprendre si bien. Saga en profita pour continuer sur sa lancée.

- Si vous en voulez à Milo ce n'est parce qu'il m'a fait lire votre roman, puisque vous l'avez-vous-même envoyé à différents éditeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais c'est pas pareil.

- Non c'est vrai, vous, vous saviez qu'en l'envoyant dans de petites maisons d'édition, vous n'auriez aucune chance d'être publié. En fait vous ne vouliez même pas savoir si vous avez du talent puisque dans votre esprit il va de soi que vous n'en avez aucun. Ce que vous vouliez c'était seulement savoir si vos idées de paix, de fraternité et de courage que vous défendez avaient encore leur place dans ce monde ou si c'est vous qui êtes trop idéaliste, trop inapte à vous adapter à cette violence qui nous entoure.

Camus resta sans voix, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il venait de voir toutes les barrières derrière lesquelles il avait barricadé les secrets de son âme et de son cœur se briser et pourtant il devait bien admettre qu'il se sentait mieux, libéré d'un poids. Enfin quelqu'un le comprenait, enfin on ne le jugeait pas.

- Pour répondre à votre question, moi j'y crois à toutes ces valeurs, tout comme Milo, tout comme Shura, tout comme Aiolia, tout comme les personnes formidables que vous avez rencontrées hier. Et je crois que beaucoup d'autres personnes aimeraient y croire et qu'avec vos talents d'écrivains vous pourriez les faire rêver.

- Mais je n'ai aucun talent.

- Moi je pense tout le contraire et croyez-moi j'en ai vu défilé des auteurs dans mon bureau, j'en ai publié des écrivains qui font carrière aujourd'hui mais aucun n'avait un style d'écriture aussi agréable que le votre. Alors arrêtez de vous rabaisser, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien j'en suis sûr, sinon vous ne rêveriez pas autant d'un monde meilleur.

- Quelqu'un de bien ? J'ai déçu mes parents, je suis passé pour un monstre de froideur et d'égoïsme auprès de mes camarades d'études, j'ai perdu l'amour de la femme que j'aimais sans rien voir venir…

- J'ai détruit ma famille en éloignant mon frère, j'ai développé des troubles de la personnalité et j'ai eu envie de le tuer. Ah oui… et sur les seize derniers mois, j'en ai passé huit dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

- C'est pas vrai ? lança Camus tout étonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Et si ! Vous êtes choqués ?

- Non ! Juste surpris ! Vous paraissez si calme, si avenant. Je veux dire, je vous connais pas mais vous m'avez l'air tout à fait normal. Enfin, vous avez l'air de ne représenter aucun danger.

- Je vous avoue être un fou qui a essayé de tuer son frère et vous restez là près de moi et vous continuez à me faire confiance ? Etonnant, non ?

- Non pourquoi ? C'est pas l'image que j'ai de vous, moi ! Moi je vois en vous un homme qui a beaucoup souffert mais qui a réussi à s'en sortir. Votre maison d'édition est une des plus connues, ça force le respect. Et puis vous avez réussi à comprendre ce que je cachais au fond de moi juste en lisant quelques lignes de mon roman, ça demandait une grande sensibilité et une grande intelligence.

- Alors si vous, vous voyez autre chose qu'un fou à travers moi, acceptez que les autres voient en vous quelqu'un de bien au talent phénoménal. Laissez-moi vous aider, laissez-moi publier votre roman.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Ce ne sera qu'encore plus de souffrances, de déceptions.

- Alors dans ce cas, je vous promets que moi et Milo on sera là pour vous aider à vous relever.

Camus mit sa tête entre les mains pour réfléchir. Au moins Saga venait de semer le doute dans son esprit et il profita de la brèche pour s'y engouffrer. Il passa même au tutoiement pour le faire réagir :

- Bon sang Camus, tu es encore jeune, ta vie ne fait que commencer. Qui sait ce qu'elle te réserve ? Qu'est ce que tu risques ? Tu auras beau fuir, des mauvais moments tu en rencontreras forcément dans ta vie… et heureusement !

Camus releva la tête à cette remarque :

- Heureusement ?

- Oui ! Ironiquement ce sont ces moments là qui nous font apprécier la vie quand on se rend compte qu'on est capable d'aller de l'avant, de se relever plus fort, quand on se sent aimé, entouré par des amis prêts à tout pour vous.

- Ouais c'est bien beau tout ça mais moi des amis j'en ai pas.

Saga soupira. Quelle tête de mule ce Camus ! Finalement ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il plaise autant à Milo. Heureusement l'éditeur avait de l'expérience avec Kanon.

- Moi aussi j'ai cru que j'étais seul après le mal que j'avais fait. Et pourtant mon ami Dokho a été là pour faire tourner ma boîte pendant mon long séjour en hôpital psychiatrique. Milo et ses amis aussi étaient présents en se relayant à tour de rôle pour s'occuper de moi à ma sortie. Et le plus important c'est que mon frère vient de me pardonner. Ce sont vraiment des personnes formidables et ils ne demandent que ça d'être ami avec toi. C'est à toi maintenant d'accepter la main qu'ils te tendent.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Saga vint s'agenouiller face à Camus et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le regard perdu de celui-ci lui fit mal au cœur mais il devait continuer à le faire douter, à lui montrer que sa solitude ne lui apporterait rien :

- Ce que je te propose Camus, c'est une nouvelle vie. D'abord pour toi pour rompre cette solitude qui te pèse tant. Mais aussi pour moi. M'occuper de toi me permettrait de me remettre dans le bain, de reprendre goût à la littérature et surtout de me rapprocher de mon frère puisqu'il a lui aussi accepté de s'occuper de ta carrière. Et pense à Milo aussi. Il a promis d'arrêter ses bêtises si tu acceptais de passer du temps avec lui.

- Vous ne seriez pas en train de me faire culpabiliser en mettant votre destin et celui de Milo entre mes mains ?

- Non Camus. Je ne te force à rien. Ecoute je vais te laisser quelques heures pour y réfléchir. Ce soir on doit tous se réunir au bar d'Aiolia. Si tu acceptes de faire un bout de chemin avec nous, n'hésite pas à nous rejoindre. Si tu veux que je publie ton roman, appelle à mon bureau. Sinon je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. Et j'espère que tu réaliseras tes rêves.

Il ajouta, en voyant Camus soupirer :

- Et ne me dis pas quand tu n'en as pas.

- D'accord je vais y réfléchir. Merci Saga.

- Ok. Alors ce soir, lança Saga en partant.

- A ce soir ? Je croyais que j'avais le choix, s'étonna Camus.

- Oui mais je sais que tu viendras. Tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre où sont tes intérêts. Et puis vois ça comme une thérapie à ton mal-être, lui répondit Saga en continuant de marcher, sans se retourner.

- Une thérapie avec un fou je vais pas aller loin, plaisanta Camus.

Saga ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'un simple geste de la main en guise d'au revoir tout en continuant de marcher. Du moins c'est ce que vit Camus. Il ne voyait pas que pour la première fois depuis des années, Saga souriait et se sentait bien. Si Camus plaisantait c'est qu'il avait réussi à nouer un lien avec le jeune auteur. Il était sûr qu'il viendrait, qu'ils feraient un tabac tous ensemble.

Et Saga ne s'était pas trompé. Après avoir passé un long moment à réfléchir, à peser le pour et le contre, le soir venu, Camus avait finalement décidé de les rejoindre, accueilli par les soupirs de soulagement de ceux qui regardaient la porte avec angoisse depuis des heures, espérant qu'il la franchirait ou sous les cris de joie de ceux qui allaient devenir ses amis. Saga et Kanon avait tout donné pour faire de lui l'écrivain vedette de l'année. Milo, à force de persévérance et de patience avait réussi à prendre une place énorme dans son cœur, ne consentant à y laisser qu'un peu de place à ses amis qui avaient adopté le français très rapidement. Un peu de place seulement, fallait pas abuser quand même, c'était son Camus à lui. Déjà qu'il devait le partager avec les fans de ses romans.

* * *

Une dizaine d'années après, Milo et Camus vivaient le grand amour ensemble. Le français ne regretta jamais son choix d'avoir fait confiance à Saga et l'en remerciait chaque jour. Milo avait tenu sa promesse de se calmer ayant trouvé son équilibre avec Camus. Aiolia et Aioros avaient associé le serveur à la gestion du club pour le récompenser de son bon boulot et surtout pour avoir le temps de profiter de leurs fiancées Marine et Shina. DM et Shura aussi étaient toujours ensemble. Aphrodite leur avait pardonné et vivait depuis quelques mois avec un hindou du nom de Shaka. Si le couple Camus / Milo étonnait tout le monde vu leur différence de caractère, celui Aphrodite / Shaka dépassait carrément l'entendement. Aldébaran profitait du club pour sortir des jeunes de la rue et les aider à se réintégrer dans la société en coopération avec l'Association de Dokho. Il leur trouvait un emploi aux Douze Temples et il les formait avec l'aide de DM et Shura, tout comme Aiorors l'avait fait avec eux des années auparavant. Pour eux, c'était un juste retour des choses. Tout semblait se passer dans le meilleur des mondes pour le moment. Sauf peut-être pour Camus qui malgré son succès déprimait de plus en plus sans trop savoir pourquoi. Cela se ressentait dans la qualité de son écriture et son angoisse de la page blanche n'arrangeait rien.

Camus était en train de taper sa gomme sur la table et mâchouiller son crayon dans un geste de nervosité lorsqu'il reçut un avion en papier, ce qui le détendit aussitôt, lui arrachant même un petit sourire. C'était devenu leur façon à eux de communiquer à lui et Milo : « Besoin d'aide ? »

Milo n'eut pas à attendre longtemps la réponse : « Besoin de toi pour faire ma vie ». Le serveur voulut le ranger dans son casier mais, il était tellement rempli par tous les autres messages amoureusement gardés, que le serveur se retrouva enseveli sous une montagne d'avions en papier lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Attirés par les jurons de Milo, DM, Shura et Camus eurent beaucoup de mal à calmer leur fou rire avant de l'aider à se relever.

- Au moins, j'ai réussi à te faire rire, dit Milo à Camus. Tu fais une pause ? Un petit café ?

- Oui je veux bien si tu le prends avec moi.

- Et vous pas touche à mes avions, c'est chasse gardée, je vous préviens, ajouta le serveur à l'intention de DM et Shura qui voulait l'aider à ramasser.

- Ca va, c'est que du papier, déstresse, ronchonna DM.

- C'est pas que du papier, c'est les mots tendres de mon Camus. Allez va t'assoir mon cœur. Je ramasse tout ça et j'arrive.

L'écrivain ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit ses jambes à son cou avant que tous les regards ne se posent sur lui.

Lorsque Milo revint avec les cafés, Camus était affalé sur la table, complètement désespéré.

- Toujours pas d'inspiration ? demanda le serveur.

- Non, j'arrive pas à me concentrer… et ce fichu mal de tête qui ne veut pas partir.

- C'est normal, tu es épuisé, ça fait quinze jours que tu dors mal. Ce matin encore quand je suis rentré du boulot vers trois heures du mat, tu étais déjà debout… ou tu ne dormais pas encore. Toujours est-il que j'ai cru que j'allais devoir t'emmener aux urgences tellement tu étais gelé. Tu étais à bout de souffle comme si tu avais fait un effort considérable.

Camus le regarda tendrement, ému qu'on puisse s'inquiéter pour lui :

- Je sais, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Et je te remercie de m'avoir réconforté en me prenant dans tes bras.

- C'est normal ! Je t'aime et ça m'énerve de pas pouvoir t'aider plus.

- Tu es là et c'est déjà beaucoup.

- Mais tu dois réagir ! Tu vas pas tenir longtemps comme ça. C'était encore le même rêve ?

Camus soupira et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête :

- Oui toujours cette voix déchirante qui m'appelle à l'aide, celle d'un homme ou plutôt celle d'un adolescent. J'ai l'impression d'être tellement proche de cette personne que je percevais toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Milo saisit la main de Camus pour l'encourager à continuer :

- Et cette personne tu as réussi à voir son visage.

- Non à chaque je cours dans un immense brouillard qui m'empêche de l'atteindre. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me veut du mal, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Et je me réveille en sueur, une boule à l'estomac et…, Camus s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment parler de ce qu'il ressentait sans blesser son amant.

- Et ?

- J'ai sans cesse l'impression que cette personne en danger compte beaucoup à mes yeux et que je ne pourrais pas être heureux tant qu'elle ne sera pas près de moi.

- C'est à ce point ? demanda Milo un voile de tristesse dans la voix.

- Oh Milo ! C'est pas ce que tu crois, je t'aime et mes cauchemars n'y changeront rien.

- Mais apparemment mon amour te suffit pas.

- Dis pas ça Milo ! Tu m'apportes bien plus que je n'aurais osé l'espérer. Et puis ce n'est qu'un rêve.

- Mais si tu rêves de cette personne, il y a forcément une raison ! Si tu aimes quelqu'un autre, dis-le moi, je t'en supplie. Qu'au moins je sache contre qui me battre pour te garder.

- Il n'y a personne d'autre Milo, je te le promets. Et puis j'ai l'impression que le lien qui unit cette personne et moi est tout aussi fort que celui qu'il y'a entre nous mais aussi qu'il est différent. C'est pas le même amour. Même si je te le répète, il ne s'agit que d'un rêve.

- Oui bah je sens que je vais aller acheter un livre sur la signification des rêves, moi, déclara le serveur en se levant de sa chaise et en faisant mine de partir.

Mais Camus l'attrapa par la taille pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Il avait trop besoin de sa présence, surtout en ce moment.

- Et moi je sens que ça va attendre. J'ai mieux à te proposer pour le moment murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Milo tout en lui déposant de tendres baisers dans le cou pour le rassurer sur ses sentiments.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi ? demanda le serveur en train de craquer sous la douce torture de son amant.

- Aioros n'arrivera pas avant deux heures. Si on allait tester le nouveau canapé de son bureau.

- Hum, très bonne idée, approuva Milo entre deux gémissements de plaisir. Mais tu sais je pense que ton rêve….

Mais Milo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, bâillonné par un baiser passionné de Camus.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à Manuka, Alexis et Newgaia pour leur soutien.

* * *

Ca y est, cette fois, c'était la fin. Emporté par cette vague de neige écrasant tout sur son passage, Hyoga n'avait plus la force de résister. Il avait l'impression d'être un linge dans une machine à laver qui tournerait à pleine vitesse. Sa tête lui tournait tellement qu'il voyait des étoiles, la masse de neige l'empêchait de respirer, des gelures provoquées par le froid lui brûlaient la peau. Il savait que dans quelques secondes il allait mourir alors, il utilisa ses dernières pour force pour serrer le corps de Jacob contre le sien pour protéger l'enfant le plus possible. Il serait tellement injuste que lui ne s'en sorte pas. Alors qu'il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience…

_Etait-ce ça mourir ? Si la réponse était oui alors il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur. Il avait juste l'impression de flotter, d'être sur un nuage, dans une bulle. Et cette belle lumière dorée, c'était quoi ? Annonçait-elle l'entrée du paradis ? Non c'était impossible ! Il n'y avait pas le droit. Pas après avoir été sali de la sorte. Et pourtant cette lumière envoûtante se rapprocha doucement de lui jusqu'à l'envelopper. Pour une fois depuis des années, il se sentait bien, en sécurité. La lumière dégageait un léger froid mais aussi une sorte de tendresse qui lui faisait chaud au cœur. _

Certain que tout se passerait bien tant que cette lumière rassurante serait près de lui, il ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance avant de sentir une armure le recouvrir et le protéger des chocs.

* * *

- Ca fait deux points pour moi, zéro pour toi ! s'exclama Artemis.

- Arrête de sourire, ça m'énerve !

- Désolée mais te voir battu par cet amour, par ce noble sentiment que tu as toujours considéré comme la plus grande des faiblesses humaines, excuse-moi mais je trouve ça risible.

- Je ne suis pas encore battu, je te signale ! J'ai tout mon temps pour détruire cet avorton.

- Mais avoue que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce Camus intervienne à l'aide de son cosmos.

- Ce n'est pas lui mais son armure qui est venue aider ce misérable insecte.

- Parce qu'elle a ressenti le désarroi de son maître. Elle est intervenue à sa place parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force mais s'il n'avait pas eu une telle volonté de sauver Hyoga elle n'aurait pas agi.

- Pffffff ! Il ne sait même pas qui il vient de sauver. Pas plus qu'il n'a eu conscience d'avoir utilisé son cosmos. Pour lui tout ça n'est qu'un rêve.

- Un rêve récurrent quand même.

- Mais juste un rêve, insista Apollon en toute mauvaise foi. Quelqu'un a appelé à l'aide, il a réagi comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui, c'est tout !

- C'est vrai ! Il ne sait pas encore que c'est la vie de Hyoga qu'il a sauvé, mais il sent bien qu'il manque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un dans sa vie. Manque de chance pour toi, leur lien n'a fait que se renforcer après toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont vécu dans leur vie de chevalier.

- Justement ! Tu oublies que si Camus est mort, c'est de la faute de Hyoga. Tu oublies à quel point celui-ci se sentait mal vis-à-vis de son maître et à quel point il en voulait à Camus de l'avoir laissé seul. Et puis le chevalier du Verseau est incapable d'aimer, il n'a jamais accordé ne serait-ce qu'un moment de tendresse à son disciple et ça Hyoga lui en a toujours voulu… Nan, ils se sont fait trop de mal, il y a trop de non-dits entre eux.

- Décidément tu n'as rien compris. Camus s'est sacrifié pour permettre à Hyoga d'atteindre le septième sens, il a préféré l'enfermer lui-même dans un cercueil de glace que de le voir souffrir aux mains d'un autre chevalier. Quelle plus belle preuve d'amour pouvait-il lui donner ? N'as-tu pas vu les larmes que le Verseau à verser à ce moment là ?

- En attendant, ça n'a pas empêché Camus de tous les trahir pour rejoindre Hadès, lança Apollon. Quand on voit la réaction violente qu'a eu Milo, on imagine facilement ce qu'as ressenti le Cygne. Sa confiance envers son maître a du littéralement explosé. Même si moi j'aurais fait comme le Verseau. Après tout, qui cracherait sur une deuxième vie ?

- Tu sais très bien que Camus et ses amis n'ont trahi Athéna que pour mieux la servir. Et si Hyoga a pu considérer son maître comme un traître ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, ce dont je doute, il a lui, simple mortel, une faculté que toi, puissant dieu, ne semble pas posséder.

- Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir laquelle !

- Le pardon !

Fière d'avoir réussi à prendre son frère au dépourvu, Artémis le quitta un grand sourire aux lèvres, non sans avoir lancé avant : « trois à zéro pour moi ».

* * *

Toujours prisonnière de sa montagne de Glace, l'armure du Cygne ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Non seulement elle s'était montrée encore une fois incapable de protéger son ange des assauts d'Apollon, assauts dont elle était en partie responsable puisque c'est à elle que le dieu en voulait, mais en plus elle avait l'impression d'être un monstre d'égoïsme et de froideur. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se réjouir que l'armure du Verseau soit intervenue ? Le plus important n'était-il pas que Hyoga soit sain et sauf ?

La réponse elle la connaissait. Bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse de le savoir en vie, elle n'aurait jamais supporté de le perdre, comme elle a perdu Alexis, comme elle a perdu ses anciens protégés. Seulement voilà, elle ne pouvait pas faire taire cette peur qui enserrait son âme, cette peur qui lui disait qu'un jour Hyoga l'abandonnerait au profit de l'armure d'or, et ça… voir une autre qu'elle caressait le corps de son ange, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Et si seulement elle n'avait que cette armure comme rivale… Mais non, ce serait trop simple. Entre l'amour fraternel de Shun, Ikki, Shiryu et Seiya et le souvenir sans doute trop présent de Natassia, la mère de Hyoga, elle arrivait encore à lutter pour conserver sa place dans le cœur de son protégé. Mais contre lui, lui qui connait mieux son ange que n'importe qui, lui qui l'avait élevé et qui avait donné sa vie pour faire du jeune russe l'un des chevaliers les plus puissants… oui contre cet homme, combien de temps pourrait-elle encore résister ? Car le vrai danger en fait, ce n'était pas l'armure du verseau mais son porteur, autrement dit Camus. Et cela, elle l'avait compris dès la première fois où l'homme et l'enfant s'étaient rencontrés. Dès l'instant où Hyoga, perdu dans la foule qui se pressait dans la gare où il venait de descendre avait saisi la main de Camus pour ne plus la lâcher. Dès l'instant où Camus avait pris Hyoga dans ses bras, le sentant trop fatigué pour marcher jusqu'à l'isba après un si long voyage. Dès l'instant où Hyoga s'était blotti contre Camus, vite imité par Isaak, pour écouter la voix paisible du chevalier leur lire une histoire. Dès l'instant où Camus avait bercé Hyoga après son cauchemar, lui caressant le front, lui murmurant qu'il n'était plus seul. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment, mais le fait était là. Alors qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour apprivoiser son ange, Camus avait conquis son cœur en quelques heures.

D'un autre côté, elle devait reconnaître que ce lien unique entre le maître et le disciple qui la dérangeait tant, représentait aussi sa seule chance de détruire Apollon. Alors pour l'instant, elle allait devoir se contenter de la seconde place, en espérant que si un jour Hyoga devait faire un choix entre elle et Camus, c'est vers elle que son cœur balancerait.

* * *

Il avait froid. Non il avait chaud. A vrai dire il ne savait même plus. Une main caressait son poignet, son bras. Pour l'instant il désirait juste sortir de cette brume qui l'empêchait d'avoir l'esprit clair. La main remontait et lui caressait l'épaule. Il avait envie d'ouvrir les yeux, de se lever mais y'avait ce fichu mal de crâne qui lui donnait la nausée. La main s'attardait sur son torse. Il avait mal partout. Encore plus quand la main appuyait sur ses ecchymoses et ses cicatrices. Il l'avait repoussée mais la main était revenue. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu aussi mal, c'est quand le général l'avait… Non c'était pas possible. Sa respiration s'accélèra. Il ne pouvait pas être revenu dans le camp, entre les mains du monstre. C'était un cauchemar. Une voix qui sembla venir loin, un peu déformée, lui disait de se calmer. Que tout allait bien. Mais lui n'avait pas l'attention de se laisser faire. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il s'agita, se débattit. La main lui tapota la joue. Dans quelques secondes, les coups allaient s'accélérer et devenir plus violent. Il le savait. Il panique. Il avait du mal à respirer. Non pas ça. Vite ! Ouvrir les yeux ! S'enfuir.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant brusquement. Il halèta. Il sentit la sueur perlait sur son front. Il ne voulait même pas savoir qui était son agresseur. Plus qu'une chose comptait à ses yeux : fuir. Il repoussa la couverture assez violement et chercha à se lever. Mais la main lui agrippa le bras lui arrachant un cri de douleur. La tête lui tourna. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas en état de bouger. Alors pour se protéger il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, repliant ses jambes contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses bras. Il attendit les coups qui ne vinrent pas.

- Hyoga, c'est moi ! C'est Isaak !

- Isaak ?

- Oui, c'est moi Petit Frère.

Petit frère. Ca faisait trois ans qu'on ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça. Il n'y avait qu'Isaak pour l'appeler ainsi. Mais c'était pas possible. Son « grand frère » était mort. Pourtant cet accent, cette voix si rassurante, c'était bien la sienne. Alors tout doucement, pour ne pas aggraver sa migraine, il releva la tête. Son meilleur ami était là, vivant, assis sur le rebord du lit, en train de lui sourire et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à être heureux. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir les mains du général le toucher. Même en sécurité auprès de celui qui l'avait toujours protégé, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre et tremblait encore de peur.

- Ca va pas petit frère ? demanda Isaak en voulant poser sa main sur la joue de son ami.

Isaak soupira hésitant entre être peiné et inquiet pour son petit frère. Hyoga, qui avant le suivait comme son ombre, venait d'avoir un réflexe de recul. Hyoga venait de l'éviter. Hyoga venait de le rejeter.

- Si… si, ça va, lui répondit Hyoga avec un petit sourire forcé pour rassurer son ami. J'ai juste l'impression d'être en train de rêver.

Un petit sourire forcé qui ne servit à rien. Isaak avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait senti Hyoga se contracter alors qu'il passer de la pommade sur ses blessures. Et d'un coup son petit frère de cœur s'était agité, murmurant des « non, pas ça », des « laissez-moi tranquille ». Et plus il avait essayé de le calmer, plus Hyoga était paniqué. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il délirait à cause de la fièvre, qu'il respirait difficilement à cause de ses côtes fêlées. Mais cette réaction de défense, ce geste de recul dès qu'on l'approchait… Il ne fallait être savant pour que Hyoga avait été… Même mentalement, Isaak se refusait à prononcer le mot. Il revoyait tous ces yeux pervers braqués sur Hyoga, toutes ces mains le touchaient à la moindre occasion. Incapable de parler, une boule dans la gorge, Isaak préféra détourner le regard pour ne pas montrer ses larmes à son petit frère. Il serra ses poings de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à s'en faire mal, espérant que la douleur l'aiderait à se calmer. Il ne voulait pas effrayer encore Hyoga. Il dut faire un effort considérable pour résister à cette envie de tout envoyer valser autour de lui, de briser tous les objets comme il aurait aimé la vie de ceux qui avaient osé toucher Hyoga. Il ne put cependant rien faire pour contrôler ses tremblements tellement il était difficile de contenir toute cette rage et Hyoga s'en rendit compte. Il sortit de ces sombres pensées lorsqu'il sentit un contact sur sa main.

Le jeune russe s'en voulait. Il savait qu'il venait de blesser Isaak en le repoussant comme il venait le faire. Maintenant, son grand frère lui en voulait. Il suffisait de voir ses poings serrés, ses tremblements. Il avait même détourné la tête pour ne plus le voir. Et Hyoga ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il était un monstre. Il fallait toujours qu'il fasse souffrir ceux qui l'aimaient : sa mère, Shun, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, et maintenant Isaak. Son grand frère ne méritait vraiment pas ça. Jamais il ne pourrait assez le remercier pour les coups qu'Isaak avait pris à sa place, pour la nourriture partagée, pour les moments collés l'un à l'autre pour se réchauffer, pour les nuits passées à le rassurer, pour toutes ses petites attentions qui lui avaient cruellement manquée après la mort de son ami et lui manquaient plus que jamais à cet instant. Ses souvenirs lui firent du bien. Le sourire bienveillant d'Isaak, ses mains douces et chaudes, ses mots apaisants venaient de remplacer les mains froides, le sourire carnassier et la violence du Général. Il réalisa enfin à quel point la présence de son ami était rassurante. Instinctivement il alla quérir la main de son grand frère.

- Pardon Isaak, je voulais pas te blesser. Je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal.

- Je sais Hyoga. C'est pas après toi que j'en ai, c'est après eux… Même si on m'a rien fait à moi.

Ce coup-ci ce fut au tour de Hyoga de détourner le regard, trop honteux d'avoir été sali de la sorte. Il savait qu'Isaak avait comprit. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne le rejetterait pas et continuait à serrer sa main, la considérant comme une bouée de sauvetage.

- Vu ta réaction et ton silence, j'en déduis que j'ai raison. Ils t'ont fait du mal, c'est ça ?

- J'ai… j'ai tellement honte, si tu savais. J'aurais dû être plus fort, j'aurais du le repousser…

- Eh ! Tu y es pour rien toi ! T'as pas demandé à te faire…

- Violer ? Vas-y dis-le ! Est-ce que je te dégoute à ce point que tu n'arrives pas à le dire.

- Me dégouter ? Non ! Jamais ! Je t'aime et rien ne pourra changer ça. Tu resteras toujours mon petit frère.

- Alors prends-moi dans tes bras !

- Quoi ?

- Prends-moi dans tes bras

Isaak ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Après l'avoir rejeté, Hyoga lui demandait de le prendre dans les bras, signe que son petit frère ne savait plus où il en était, surement encore encré dans de sombres pensées. En tout cas il semblait avoir perdu pied avec la réalité puisqu'à aucun moment il n'avait demandé où il était, ce qui s'était passé après l'avalanche, comment allait Jacob. Mais au moins, s'il réclamait un contact, c'est qu'il devait rester une petite chance de le guérir. Tout doucement il vint s'assoir contre Hyoga mais hésita à le prendre dans le bras, de peur de le voir se braquer à nouveau.

- Tu es sûre ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune russe se jeta dans ses bras. Tous les deux laissèrent le silence s'installer et Hyoga finit par se rendormir.

Il se réveilla une heure après et semblait plus apaisé. Contrairement à Isaak qui n'avait cessé de ruminer sa colère durant tout ce temps. Plus il avait regardé son petit frère dormir, là si fragile dans ses bras, plus il en voulait au monstre qui l'avait détruit, car il fallait être un monstre pour oser lever la main sur un ange.

- Isaak ?

- Oui ?

- T'es toujours là ?

- Je t'ai dit que je te laisseraias pas.

- Alors tout à l'heure je rêvais pas.

- Non.

Hyoga se redressa et détailla le visage de son ami, se rendant seulement compte du bandage sur l'œil gauche de son ami :

- Isaak ! Ton œil ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je me suis blessé le jour où on s'on évadé du camp et que la glace à céder sous nos pieds. Je n'avais plus la force de lutter et le courant m'a projeté contre un pic de glace.

- Je suis désolé. Si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé la vie, tu aurais eu la force de résister. Tu aurais du me laisser mourir. Ma vie ne vaut plus rien maintenant.

Isaak saisit le visage de Hyoga entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Ta vie vaut autant que celle de n'importe qui, et même plus à mes yeux. Tu m'entends ?

- Oui, mais…

- Y'a pas de mais. Et puis je suis là. Je m'en suis sorti.

- Oui. Mais comment t'as fait pour t'en sortir ?

- Je me suis laissé emporter par le courant et au moment où j'allais perdre connaissance, j'ai aperçu une ouverture sur la glace. J'ai utilisé mes dernières forces pour sortir de l'eau et ensuite je ne me souviens pas. Je me suis réveillé ici dans cette chambre.

- Et on est où ici ?

- Chez Crystal. C'est lui m'a sauvé. Et c'est lui aussi qui est venu te chercher après l'avalanche.

L'avalanche ! Il avait complètement oublié.

- Jacob… Comment va Jacob ?

- Il va bien. Il n'a que quelques petites égratignures. Et toi tu as une légère commotion cérébrale, deux côtes fêlées et l'épaule droite démise. Le bilan aurait pu été pire, c'est un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie.

- Je crois qu'on m'a protégé.

- Comment ça ? demanda Isaak intrigué.

- J'ai vu une lumière avant de perdre connaissance. Une belle lumière dorée qui m'a enveloppée.

- Une lumière qui t'a protégé ? répéta Isaak en touchant le front de Hyoga. Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais. T'as encore un peu de fièvre. Tu dois délirer.

- Mais non, je suis très sérieux.

- Oh, je t'ai pas dit ! En parlant de fièvre, faut que je te présente le docteur qui t'a soigné. Tu vas avoir un choc.

Et Hyoga le regarda s'éloigner attendant le retour de son ami mais lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit ce n'est Isaak qu'il vit, mais le jeune Jacob qui lui sauta dans les bras.

Dans la pièce voisine, Crystal était assis autour d'une table, en train de discuter avec un vieux monsieur, un petit garçon assis sur ses genoux.

- Alors comment va notre grand blessé ? demanda-t-il en apercevant Isaak sortir de la chambre.

- Physiquement ça a l'air d'aller, répondit celui-ci en soupirant.

- Je peux aller le voir ? demanda le petit garçon.

- Oui vas-y, ça devrait lui faire plaisir, lança Isaak avant d'aller se poster devant la fenêtre, tournant ainsi le dos aux deux autres.

Une fois Jacob sortit, Crystal vint se coller à lui, l'entourant de ses bras et Isaak se laissa aller, sentant les battements calmes et réguliers de son amant dans son dos.

- Si tu nous disais ce qui ne va pas maintenant ?

- Je sais pas si je peux en parler.

- Isaak ! Tu sais que je connais Hyoga depuis toujours, dit le vieux monsieur. Si tu veux qu'on l'aide, tu dois nous en dire plus.

- Je sais mais… c'est tellement dur. Je crois que quoi qu'on fasse, on ne pourra rien pour le soigner.

- Peut-être ! Mais on doit essayer. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai sauvé ? Je t'ai promis d'être toujours là pour toi. Alors s'il te plaît mon amour, le supplia Crystal en resserrant son étreinte, me tient loin de tes problèmes. Je veux faire partie de ta vie. Les bons comme les mauvais moments.

Isaak réfléchit un instant, puis réalisant qu'il n'arriverait pas à aider Hyoga seul il se décida à parler :

- Il… il a été violé.


	12. Chapter 12

Un grand merci à Manuka, Mirka et Newgaia pour leur souriten et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews encourageantes.

* * *

- Il… Il a été violé.

Un grand silence s'installa, ces quelques mots ayant fait l'effet d'une bombe dévastatrice.

Crystal resserra son étreinte autour d'Isaak :

- Je suis désolé mon amour. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à lui.

- Dire que je peux rien faire pour l'aider…

- Si ! Continuer à être là pour lui, l'aider à aller de l'avant, en attendant que le temps fasse son œuvre et l'aide à oublier.

- Mais il est tellement mal… Si tu avais vu son regard. Il est terrorisé.

- Mais on est là nous aussi, on va t'aider… on va vous aider, hein Monsieur Lougovoy ? demanda Crystal en se retournant vers le vieux monsieur.

Le jeune homme perdit son enthousiasme en le voyant complètement effondré, le visage entre ses mains pour cacher ses larmes.

- Monsieur Lougovoy ? Ca va pas ? Vous voulez vous allonger ? demanda Isaak en brisant l'étreinte de son amant pour aller s'agenouiller face au doyen.

- Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais… Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.

- Qui ça, Monsieur Lougovoy ? Qui ? demanda Crystal qui avait pausé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du vieil homme.

- Natassia ! Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.

- Natassia ? demanda Crystal.

- C'était la mère de Hyoga, répondit Isaak à la place du vieux monsieur, qui visiblement n'était pas en état de parler. J'ai appris en discutant de ma vie d'avant avec Monsieur Lougovoy qu'il connaissait Hyoga et sa mère depuis très longtemps.

- Oui. J'aimais Natassia comme ma fille poursuivit le vieil homme. Elle en a bavé dans sa trop courte vie la pauvre petite. C'est moi qui ai mis le petit au monde. Je l'ai vu grandir, s'épanouir. Il a été toujours d'une extrême gentillesse, comme sa maman d'ailleurs. Et très bien élevé vous savez. Ils vivaient une grande pauvreté mais le peu qu'ils avaient, ils étaient toujours prêts à le partager. Mais Natassia se tuait à la tâche pour les entretenir et moi, à l'époque je m'en sortais à peine avec mon salaire de médecin. Et j'avais aussi ma propre fille à élever… J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir en faire plus.

- C'est dingue ! lança Isaak. Après tout le temps passé auprès de Hyoga, je m'aperçois qu'en fait je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui. Il n'a jamais voulu me parler de son enfance.

- Lorsque j'ai connu sa mère, elle revenait d'un long séjour au Japon où ses parents l'ont forcé à aller vivre avec un riche industriel du nom de Mitsumasa Kido. Mais en fait elle s'est vite aperçue qu'il promettait mondes et merveilles à de jeunes femmes, les mettait enceintes sans tenir sa promesse de les épouser, et les jetait après comme de vulgaires mouchoirs en papier. Bien sûr, il s'arrangeait avec son armée d'avocats pour récupérer les enfants. Comme ça les parts de ses différentes sociétés restaient en famille et ça lui faisait de la main d'œuvre de confiance, compétente et pas chère.

- Et il a voulu reprendre Hyoga ?

- Oui. Mais Natassia ne voulait pas que son fils soit éduqué dans un milieu aussi pourri où l'argent passe avant les sentiments. Alors elle s'est enfuie et est revenue en Sibérie. Elle a passé son temps à se déplacer pour ne pas qu'on retrouve sa trace. Et quatre mois avant l'accouchement, comme elle n'avait plus la force de voyager, elle s'est installée au village. Et puis comme sa grossesse se passait assez mal et que j'étais le seul médecin aux alentours, j'allais la voir régulièrement et on a fini par devenir très amis.

- Il y a des complications avec sa grossesse ? demanda Crystal pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Oui le petit est né avec plus de deux mois d'avance et je peux vous dire que c'est un miracle s'il s'en est sorti. Je n'oublierais jamais le magnifique sourire qu'elle a eu quand je lui ai annoncé que Hyoga allait vivre. Il était tout pour elle. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux. Malheureusement elle est tombée malade à force de s'épuiser au travail et je n'ai pas pu la sauver.

- Et Kido en a profité pour récupérer Hyoga, en conclut Isaak.

- Oui. Mais il ne lui a laissé aucune chance de s'adapter. Pour lui, Hyoga n'était qu'un gamin parmi les autres et Kido n'a eu aucun scrupule à le renvoyer en Sibérie. J'ai bien essayé de le récupérer mais l'armée a refusé, prétextant que Kido ne l'avait pas abandonné mais le leur avait juste confié pour lui apprendre la discipline. J'ai bien essayé de me battre mais ma propre fille venait de mourir et j'ai du m'occuper de son fils Jacob. La suite vous la connaissez. Crystal est venu s'installer dans ce village peu de temps après, puis on t'a recueilli. Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais bien aller voir Hyoga si ça ne vous dérange pas, rajouta-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers la chambre.

- Bien sûr, mais je vous préviens ! Il a des réactions bizarres. Il semble vouloir qu'on le réconforte mais dès qu'on s'approche trop de lui, il panique et nous rejette.

- C'est normal après ce qui lui est arrivé. Seul le temps pourra guérir ses blessures, répondit le vieil homme. Vous voulez bien venir avec moi ? J'ai des choses à lui révéler je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Je préfèrerais que vous soyez présents au cas où…

* * *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, Mr Lougovoy sourit, attendri de voir ses deux petits-fils dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de chahuter, car c'est ainsi qu'il avait toujours considéré Hyoga et sa mère, comme des membres de sa famille.

Hyoga sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et seules ses côtes fêlées et son épaule démise l'empêchèrent de sauter au cou du vieil homme qui l'avait toujours aidé lui et sa mère.

- Mr Lougovoy ? C'est … C'est bien vous ? demanda Hyoga la gorge serrée.

- Jabob, tu veux bien allez m'attendre à côté s'il te plait ? Je dois parler avec ce jeune homme.

- D'accord Grand-Père ! lança le garçon avant de sortir. A tout à l'heure Hyoga !

- A tout à l'heure, bonhomme !

- Hyoga, je te présente Crystal. C'est l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie… et mon amant aussi, rajouta Isaak.

Hyoga resta un moment à dévisager Crystal, tentant de se rappeler où il avait déjà vu cet homme.

- On s'est déjà rencontré, non ? J'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai la même impression, répondit Crystal. Et j'ai ressenti pareil quand j'ai vu Isaak la première fois.

Désireux de rompre le silence qui s'installait tandis que Hyoga et Crystal continuaient à s'observer, Monsieur Lougovoy vint s'assoir près du russe.

- Alors mon grand, comment te sens-tu ? Je t'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu, mais tes côtes vont rester douloureuses quelques jours.

- Je suis sorti de l'enfer, j'ai survécu à une avalanche, j'ai retrouvé Isaak et maintenant vous Monsieur Lougovoy… Disons que les choses pourraient être pires.

- Mr Lougovoy ? Il me semblait que tu m'appelais Grand-Père toi aussi autrefois, répondit le vieil homme en venant s'assoir à côté du jeune russe.

- Oui c'est vrai. A l'époque, je vous quittais pas d'une semelle. J'aimais bien venir chez vous.

- Et j'adorais quand vous veniez à la maison toi et ta maman. Natassia nous préparait un bon gâteau au chocolat qu'on dégustait avec bonheur. Ensuite…

- Ensuite elle s'installait au piano et nous jouait cette mélodie magnifique qui avait le don de m'apaiser… poursuivit Hyoga en repliant ses genoux entre ses bras. Elle me manque tellement.

- Je suis désolé Hyoga. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir la sauver, pouvoir te prendre avec moi après son décès…

Le vieil homme le prit dans ses bras, guettant le moindre réflexe de défense du jeune homme, mais à son grand bonheur, le russe, loin de se débattre se pressa encore plus dans les bras réconfortants qui l'avaient bercé dans son enfance.

- Non ! Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Vous avez toujours été là quand on a eu besoin de vous. Le seul coupable dans cette histoire c'est Mitsumasa Kido, mon… mon père.

- Justement Hyoga, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose à propos de ton père. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment.

- C'est si dur que ça ?

- Disons que ça pourrait changer beaucoup de choses. Mais avant, est ce tu acceptes que nos amis restent ?

Hyoga réfléchit un instant, se demandant encore ce qui allait lui tomber dessus et finit par conclure que s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise nouvelle, il préférait avoir du monde pour le soutenir :

- Ils peuvent rester.

- D'accord. Alors écoute bien. Ce que je vais te dire risque d'être difficile à accepter.

- Allez-y, je suis prêt…

Le vieil homme souffla pour évacuer la pression et se donner du courage :

- Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que je te rappelle un mauvais souvenir. Tu te souviens le jour où ta maman est décédée, du moment elle t'a demandé de sortir ?

Hyoga acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, incapable de parler tant l'émotion le submergeait.

- Ce jour là, elle m'a confié avoir aimé profondément un homme avant que ses parents ne l'envoient au Japon…

- Un autre homme ? murmura Hyoga.

- Oui Hyoga. Et cet homme pourrait et je dis bien pourrait… être ton père.

Monsieur Lougovoy se tut, laissant à Hyoga le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Le jeune russe resta calme un instant, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce que cette révélation pouvait impliquer, à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait appris l'existence de cet homme plutôt, avant de se dégager brusquement des bras du vieil homme. A bout de nerfs il s'emporta et se mit à crier :

- Comment ça, il se pourrait que Kido ne soit pas mon père ? Pourquoi elle m'a rien dit ? … Et vous ? Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit plutôt ? Après tout c'est de votre faute tout ça ! Si vous aviez dit aux hommes qui sont venus me chercher que Kido n'était pas mon père, il m'aurait laissé en Sibérie avec vous et j'aurais pas autant souffert…

- Hyoga, ça suffit ! lui ordonna Isaak, prêt à intervenir physiquement. Tu vas trop loin !

- Je ne pouvais pas Hyoga ! J'ai dit « pourrait ». Peut-être que Kido était réellement ton père.

- Non ! Jamais un père ne pourrait se débarrasser de son fils ! Jamais un père n'enverrait sa chair et son sang en enfer !

- Je suis désolé Hyoga mais je n'avais aucune preuve. J'ai essayé de te garder avec nous. Mais je n'avais pas les moyens de lutter face à la fortune de ce riche industriel.

Hyoga sortit du lit pour s'éloigner le plus possible du vieil homme mais, encore affaibli, il dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. :

- Je me fiche que vous soyez désolé. Et cet homme, pourquoi vous avez pas cherché à le retrouver ? Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas qu'il a un enfant ? Peut-être qu'il m'aurait emmené vivre avec lui ?

- J'ai essayé Hyoga. Mais ta mère n'était pas sure qu'il soit ton père et elle ne m'a pas dit grand-chose à propos de lui. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui apporter plus de soucis.

- Un souci ? C'est tout ce que j'étais pour elle ? C'est comme ça qu'elle me considérait ? Comme un fardeau ?

- Non Hyoga, c'est faux ! Tu étais tout pour elle.

- Alors pourquoi elle m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi elle m'a laissé tout seul ? Je la déteste.

- Hyoga ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu confonds tout là. Je sais ce que tu ressens mais…

- Vous savez rien du tout… vous pouvez pas savoir, vous avez pas vécu tout ça, rajouta Hyoga dans un murmure.

En larmes, à bout de force, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et une fois assis, replia ses genoux contre lui et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras.

Monsieur Lougovoy profita de ce moment où toutes les défenses du jeune homme étaient détruites pour tenter de le faire parler même s'il doutait que Hyoga réponde :

- C'est vrai, on ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé. Mais si tu nous expliquais, on pourrait t'aider…

Mais le jeune homme resta prostré. Il se sentait si fatigué, et surtout si seul. Son monde venait de s'écrouler de nouveau. Il avait peut-être un père dont il ne savait rien, sa mère et celui qu'il considérait comme son Grand-Père l'avaient trahi, il se sentait de trop dans la vie d'Isaak qui avait trouvé le bonheur avec une autre personne. N'ayant plus aucun espoir de vie meilleure, il éclata en sanglot et ne se débattit même pas lorsqu'il sentit l'aiguille de Monsieur Lougovoy lui injecter un tranquillisant. Dormir, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin et qu'il désirait à l'heure actuelle. Si seulement il pouvait s'endormir pour toujours. Ce fut la dernière pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.


	13. Chapter 13

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent à continuer, particulièrement à Manuka. J'ai hâte que tes partiels soient passés pour qu'on puisse écrire ensemble sur les deux passions qui nous ont réunis.

* * *

Après s'être assuré que Hyoga dormait profondément, Monsieur Lougovoy rejoignit Isaak et Crystal dans le salon. Jamais le vieux monsieur n'avait paru si fatigué, et la tristesse qui s'affichait sur son visage ne fit qu'augmenter cette impression. Le voir dans cet état fit mal au cœur à Isaak qui ne décolérait pas vis-à-vis de Hyoga.

-Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher Monsieur Lougovoy. Il n'avait pas le droit de vous accuser comme il l'a fait. Je lui en parlerai à son réveil.

-Non, laisse-le Isaak. On lui a déjà fait trop de mal. C'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça.

-Non ce n'est pas normal. Le Hyoga que je connais n'aurait jamais dit des paroles aussi violentes. Je sais qu'il a souffert mais ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons battu et violé.

-Il est perdu. Il a besoin de déverser toute cette colère qu'il a en lui.

-Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à nous alors qu'on cherche à l'aider ?

-Parce qu'en vouloir à ses bourreaux l'obligerait à penser eux, à affronter ses peurs. Et pour l'instant il en est incapable. D'autant plus que toute cette colère n'est pas dirigée contre nous mais contre lui-même. Parce qu'il a honte de ce qui lui est arrivé, parce qu'il pense que tout est de sa faute, que s'il s'était montré plus fort, il aurait su se défendre. Et s'il se montre aussi odieux, inconsciemment c'est pour nous éloigner de lui, non seulement parce qu'il ne se sent plus digne de notre amour mais aussi parce qu'il ne veut pas nous entrainer avec lui dans sa déchéance. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir Isaak.

-Il a raison Isaak, ajouta Crystal en venant prendre son amant dans ses bras. Le petit garçon fragile et timide que tu aimais tant est encore là, mais il est caché derrière une montagne de douleur, et c'est justement parce qu'il est en train de se noyer dans la souffrance et la colère que tu dois lui tendre la main pour l'aider à en sortir.

-Il faudra d'autant plus l'aider qu'il risque d'entrer dans une phase d'autodestruction, continua le vieil homme. Il se sent si sale, si faible qu'il déteste déjà ce qu'il est devenu. Si en plus, on rentre dans son jeu en lui montrant qu'il a réussi à nous blesser, il va culpabiliser, se considérer comme un monstre et en venir à se faire du mal pour se punir. Et ça pourrait très mal se finir…

Malgré ces explications, Isaak avait encore du mal à comprendre le comportement de Hyoga, sa façon d'agir, comme sa façon de penser. Cependant, la dureté des derniers mots le touchèrent profondément, réveillant chez lui un sentiment d'injustice :

-Mais il n'y est pour rien dans ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il n'a rien fait pour le provoquer. Ce n'est pas lui qu'il faut punir mais eux, le Général et tous ces militaires qui lui ont fait du mal.

Crystal resserra son étreinte pour le calmer, comprenant qu'Isaak était bien trop attaché au jeune russe pour avoir assez de recul et assimiler la dure réalité de la situation. Après tout si tout ça était arrivé à Isaak, lui aussi serait déstabilisé :

-Tu le sais et nous le savons. Mais dans son esprit, ce n'est pas aussi clair. Il va lui falloir du temps pour comprendre qu'il n'est qu'une victime. Et pour ça il a d'abord besoin de digérer les choses.

- Mais c'est tellement injuste…

* * *

Hyoga ne se réveilla que cinq heures plus tard. Encore faible physiquement, il dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas s'effondrer afin de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Visiblement, Isaak et Crystal n'était pas là. Des bruits provenant de la cuisine attirèrent son attention. Monsieur Lougovoy, qui n'avait visiblement pas senti sa présence, était en train de préparer un pot au feu, le plat préféré du jeune russe, avec une recette dont lui seul avait le secret. Les gestes du vieil homme ainsi que la délicieuse odeur qui se propageait dans le chalet replongèrent Hyoga dans les souvenirs de son enfance. Combien de fois avait-il aidé son « grand père » à cuisiner pour que sa maman ait un bon petit plat pour se réchauffer lorsqu'elle rentrait du travail ?

Et aujourd'hui encore, cet homme qui avait toujours pris soin de lui essayait une nouvelle fois de lui faire plaisir, et ce malgré les paroles odieuses que l'adolescent lui avait proférées. Hyoga savait qu'il l'avait blessé et les yeux gonflés et rouges du vieil homme lui firent mal au cœur. Alors, animé par un besoin de se faire pardonner, le jeune russe enlaça le vieil homme, qui d'abord surpris, répondit avec bonheur à cette étreinte :

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à vous. Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer.

-Je le sais mon grand. Je sais que tu n'as voulu blesser personne. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

-Mais à cause de moi, vous avez pleuré.

-On a qu'à dire que c'est la faute des oignons, répondit Monsieur Lougovoy pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le jeune russe cassa l'étreinte, un petit sourire sur les lèvres avant de sentir la tête lui tourner, ce qui n'échappa pas au médecin.

-Tu n'aurais pas du te lever. Tu es encore faible. Allez viens, je vais t'aider à aller jusqu'au canapé et t'apporter quelque chose à grignoter en attendant le repas. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas avec un ventre vide que tu vas reprendre des forces.

Et c'est ainsi que le vieil homme revint au salon pour s'assoir à côté de lui avec une part de gâteau que Hyoga se força à manger, pour lui faire plaisir, même si les nausées qui lui retournaient l'estomac lui coupaient tout appétit.

-Isaak et Crystal ne sont pas là ?

-Non. Ils sont allés au village. Ils avaient besoin de se changer les idées.

-Isaak m'en veut, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Il a juste besoin de digérer les choses. Il t'aime beaucoup et ça lui fait mal de te voir dans cet état. Il a envie de t'aider mais ne sais pas comment s'y prendre.

-C'est vrai que j'ai pas été sympa avec lui non plus. Je m'excuserai auprès de lui quand il rentrera.

-Je suis certain qu'il t'a déjà pardonné. Alors cesse de t'inquiéter.

-C'est pas ça. Vous… voulez bien me parler de cet homme qui… pourrait être mon père, s'il vous plait.

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui tu sais. Mais je peux te répéter ce que ta maman m'a dit avant de mourir.

-Je veux bien, merci.

-Elle m'a dit qu'il était d'origine française. C'était un jeune homme très intelligent, d'une grande gentillesse, mais très timide et sensible, et qui avait tendance à rester distant, à cacher ses émotions. Un peu comme toi, ajouta le vieil homme en souriant. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a craqué pour lui, parce qu'il était… différent. Apparemment la famille de cet homme était très riche mais était impliquée dans des affaires mafieuses que lui ne cautionnait pas. Alors lorsqu'il a eu ses diplômes, ils l'ont envoyé en Sibérie pour ne pas qu'il vienne contrarier les plans de ses parents. Il s'occupait d'un magasin mais il passait la plupart de son temps à écrire, à rêvasser. Tous les jours, ta mère trouvait une excuse pour venir le voir.

-Elle aussi passait son temps à rêver. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un comme lui.

-C'est vrai. D'après ce qu'elle m'en a dit, ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer. Pourtant, elle a eu du mal à communiquer avec lui au début alors elle l'a apprivoisé petit à petit en lui écrivant des lettres, les mots se faisant plus tendres à chacune de leur réponse. Et puis ils ont finir par s'avouer leur amour et sont sortis ensemble. Elle l'a profondément aimé et elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle m'a parlé de lui.

-Et lui ? Vous pensez qu'il l'aimait ?

-Tu te souviens du morceau de piano qu'elle jouait quand elle venait chez moi ?

-Oui c'était une mélodie si douce, si belle.

-C'est ce jeune homme qui l'avait écrit pour elle. Et la croix que tu portes autour du cou, que ta maman t'a donné avant de mourir, c'est encore lui qui lui avait offert.

Instinctivement le jeune russe serra la croix. Maintenant qu'il savait que celui qui était peut-être son père l'avait touchée, elle avait encore plus de valeur à ses yeux. C'était un peu comme si ses parents étaient près de lui.

-Elle ne vous a pas dit son nom ?

-Non. Je lui ai demandé mais elle n'a jamais voulu me répondre. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle lui avait fait du mal en le quittant et que tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'il refasse sa vie, qu'il retrouve l'amour auprès de quelqu'un qui saurait lui redonner le sourire. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a jamais parlé de toi à cet homme. Elle ne voulait pas lui infliger une nouvelle déception si en fait tu n'étais pas son fils.

-Au moins, ce n'est pas lui qui l'a laissée, c'est que ça doit être quelqu'un de bien. Par contre ça m'étonne que ce soit elle qui l'ait quitté. Elle avait l'air de l'aimer et je ne la vois pas faire du mal intentionnellement à quelqu'un.

-Ce n'est pas si simple tu sais. Tu as pu te rendre compte lors de ton séjour au Japon que Mitsumasa Kido a eu de nombreux fils, tous destinés à devenir de futurs cadres pour ses diverses entreprises.

Le jeune acquiesça, repensant à tous les enfants qu'ils avaient rencontrés, et plus particulièrement à Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki et Shun qui lui manquaient. Il n'était pas resté longtemps au Japon mais avec eux, ils avaient vécus de merveilleux moments qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais. Peut-être partirait-il à leur recherche quand il se sentirait mieux.

-En fait il promettait mondes et merveilles à de jeunes femmes, les mettait enceintes, et après avoir récupéré les enfants se débarrassait d'elles, poursuivit Monsieur Lougovoy. Kido a rencontré ta maman lors d'un de ses nombreux voyages et a donné une belle somme d'argent aux parents de Natassia pour qu'ils acceptent qu'il emmène leur fille au Japon. Ta maman a bien essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'elle était déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre mais sa famille ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix et elle a dû suivre ce milliardaire qui ne s'embarrassait pas des sentiments. Et puis un jour, elle a appris par hasard qu'une fois que tu serais né, il comptait la renvoyer en Sibérie mais te garder. Alors elle s'est enfuie. Après avoir voyagé plusieurs mois, fatiguée par sa grossesse, elle a finie par s'installer dans le petit village perdu où on s'est rencontré. Tout le monde a fini par l'adopter. Du coup quand tu es venu au monde, elle a décidé de rester y vivre.

Le jeune russe repensa à cette époque, aux villageois qui lui donnaient toujours un petit bonbon ou un gâteau quand ils allaient chez les commerçants, à cette vielle dame qui le gardait parfois et lui racontait des histoires, à ces hommes qui venaient faire des travaux chez eux, à cette petite maison en bois où ils vivaient, décorée par des tableaux peints par sa mère. La maison ? Et si elle existait encore ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver des indices sur cet homme.

-Monsieur Lougovoy ? Vous savez si notre maison existe encore, si elle n'a pas été détruite par une tempête ?

-Je suis passé devant il y a un mois et elle était toujours là. Par contre elle doit envahie par la poussière et les toiles d'araignées. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je me demandais si je n'allais pas y faire un tour pour voir si je pouvais trouver des indices sur l'identité de cet homme.

Le vieil homme soupira :

-Hyoga ! A quoi bon te raccrocher à un passé douloureux, à t'imaginer un père idéal en la personne d'un parfait inconnu qui ne sait même pas que tu existes ?

-Un inconnu qui a aimé ma mère… et qui pourrait m'aimer moi aussi.

-Mais qui pourrait tout aussi bien te rejeter.

-Alors je le laisserais en paix. Mais au moins j'aurais essayé. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai besoin de le rencontrer, de savoir qui il est. J'en ai besoin pour pouvoir me reconstruire une nouvelle vie.

Monsieur Lougovoy mit un instant à répondre, semblant réfléchir aux conséquences. Il savait que Hyoga ne supporterait pas une nouvelle déception mais d'un autre côté le jeune russe semblait décidé et si rencontrer cet homme pouvait lui donner une raison de se battre, de continuer à vivre, il ne pouvait pas s'y opposer :

-Très bien Hyoga. Si c'est ce que tu veux… j'espère seulement que tu ne le regretteras pas.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à mon Manuka pour sa correction et à tous ceux qui m'encouragent à continuer cette histoire.

* * *

Le chemin pour retrouver l'ancienne maison de Hyoga se fit dans une ambiance mitigée. Le jeune russe s'était excusé auprès de tous et faisait des efforts pour se montrer des plus agréables. Un sourire aux lèvres, il marchait en esquivant tant bien que mal les boules de neige lancées par Isaak. Crystal et Monsieur Lougovoy les suivaient un peu en arrière, mais si le premier affichait un sourire heureux, le deuxième se montrait plus inquiet :

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Monsieur Lougovoy ?

-Je m'inquiète juste pour la suite des événements. Qui sait ce qu'on va découvrir ?

-De quoi avez-vous peur ? Hyoga a l'air d'aller mieux. Regardez-le s'amuser.

-Oui mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit qu'un sourire de façade. Sa mère était pareille. Elle n'aimait pas parler de ses ennuis, de sa tristesse. Elle souriait toujours devant moi et quand j'ai découvert l'horreur de ce qu'elle vivait et qu'elle me cachait, il était trop tard pour l'aider.

-Alors vous pensez que Hyoga n'est pas guéri ?

-J'en suis même sûr. Il veut nous faire croire que ça va mieux mais ses blessures physiques sont loin d'être cicatrisées. Il a encore des ecchymoses sur tout le corps et ça se voit qu'il fait attention à ne pas faire de grands gestes pour ne pas réveiller la douleur. Regarde bien, il évite les boules de neige d'Isaak mais à aucun moment, il n'a tenté d'en envoyer une. Moralement, il continue de sursauter aux moindres bruits, de faire des cauchemars et il fuit toute discussion dès qu'il s'agit de parler de ce qu'il a vécu. Et maintenant voilà qu'il court après un père qu'il imagine parfait. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu.

-Je peux vous parler franchement ?

Le vieil homme acquiesça.

-Je sais que vous aimez énormément Hyoga, et que vous ne voulez que son bien, mais sauf votre respect, j'ai bien l'impression que ce qui vous fait peur ce n'est pas qu'il retrouve la trace son père mais plutôt qu'il s'en aille loin de vous pour le rejoindre. Vous avez tellement souffert quand on vous l'a enlevé après le décès de sa mère que vous ne voulez pas revivre ça, n'est ce pas ?

-Je sais, c'est égoïste de ma part, répondit Monsieur Lougovoy, mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je vais encore le perdre.

-Mais non, je ne vous trouve pas égoïste. Et je sais qu'Isaak a aussi peur que vous de le voir partir. Je comprends tout à fait votre point de vue. Mais au risque de vous blesser, je pense aussi que pour Hyoga, retrouver cet homme serait une bénédiction.

-Comment ça ?

-Je pense que nous sommes trop proches de lui pour qu'il se confie à nous. Non seulement, il a peur qu'on le juge mais en plus il ne veut pas nous imposer sa souffrance. Il sait que cela ne ferait que nous inquiéter encore plus.

-Mais quel est le rapport avec le père de Hyoga ?

-Hyoga aura moins peur d'être rejeté par quelqu'un avec qui il n'a jamais eu de contact. Au pire il sera déçu et reviendra avec nous, au mieux, raconter son histoire à cet homme leur permettra de faire connaissance et de nouer des liens. Il n'aura rien à perdre.

-C'est vrai. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, répondit le vieil homme pensif. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je n'ai pas envie de le perdre.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il vous aime trop pour vous oublier.

-J'espère.

Puis, un instant après :

-Au fait Monsieur Lougovoy, je voulais vous demander, c'est quoi cette espèce de chariot que vous traînez ?

-Oh ! J'ai pensé que Hyoga voudrait ramener une ou deux choses en souvenir.

-Je vois. Mais un simple sac aurait suffi, non ?

-Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas encore bien Hyoga.

* * *

-On est arrivé, c'est ma maison, c'est ma maison ! s'écria Hyoga avec une joie qui contamina le reste du groupe.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour entrer, lui demanda Monsieur Lougovoy, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune russe s'exécuta. La main posée sur la poignée de la porte, il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir pour évacuer toute la tension qui l'habitait, avant d'ouvrir. Et soudain, sa joie s'envola. Le spectacle de désolation qu'il découvrit lui déchira le cœur. Une couche épaisse de poussière recouvrait les quelques meubles qui restaient. Les toiles d'araignées avaient envahi le plafond. Les murs avaient noirci avec l'humidité. Mentalement il se traita d'idiot. Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour penser qu'il retrouverait sa maison telle qu'il l'avait laissée, sans y trouver les ravages du temps ?

La main de son « grand-père » se posa sur son épaule pour le réconforter :

-Notre maison…elle est…, bredouilla Hyoga, trop bouleversé pouvoir finir sa phrase.

-Je sais bonhomme. Je suis désolé. Elle est restée à l'abandon tellement longtemps. Je ne pensais pas que tu y reviendrais un jour.

Devant le manque de réaction du jeune russe qui restait figé sur le palier, le vieil homme lui dit pour l'encourager :

-J'ai ramené un chariot si tu veux qu'on prenne quelques trucs.

-On va t'aider, ajouta Issak en lui prenant la main pour l'amener au centre de la seule et unique pièce que contenait la petite cabane en bois. Par où allons-nous commencer ?

Finalement, ils s'avancèrent vers le vieux meuble du salon où était rangée la vaisselle. Le visage de Hyoga passa alors de la tristesse à l'émerveillement.

-Oh ! Mon gobelet ! Maman avait fait graver mon nom dessus, s'exclama-t-il en mettant l'objet dans le chariot. Et ça c'est mon livre de contes, elle m'en lisait un tous les soirs. Et regarde ce tableau Isaak, c'est elle qui l'avait peint. Elle était douée, hein ?

Ils firent ainsi le tour de tous les meubles et de tous les recoins de la maison, Hyoga s'extasiant devant chaque objet qui finissait dans le chariot, désormais rempli à ras-bord.

-Qu'est ce que je disais ? lança Monsieur Lougovoy à Crystal qui lui sourit en retour.

Puis Hyoga se dirigea vers le lit, attirée par une bosse apparaissant sous la couverture pleine de poussière qu'il souleva délicatement :

-Oh mon doudou s'exclama-t-il en prenant le lapin blanc tout rapiécé dans ses bras. C'est génial, la couverture l'a protégé.

-Heureusement pour lui, répondit le vieil homme. Le pauvre a déjà assez souffert. Vous savez que cette peluche a été ma cliente la plus fidèle, rajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Isaak et Crystal. Combien de fois j'ai du l'opérer pour lui recoudre quelque chose, tandis que Natassia jouait les infirmières. Et attention, fallait en prendre soin de son nounours. Et ne surtout pas lésiner sur les grands moyens : piqûres, masque à oxygène et j'en passe. Sinon Hyoga s'inquiétait tellement qu'il était capable de pleurer pendant des heures.

Le jeune russe sourit à cette évocation. C'est vrai que le pauvre lapin en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Il l'avait accompagné dans toutes les aventures que l'enfant qu'il avait été, avait imaginées. Il était l'indien quand Hyoga était le cowboy, il était le voleur quand l'enfant était le shérif, il était le prisonnier de dangereux pirates que le jeune russe devait délivrer. Il se laissa gagner par la nostalgie et pendant un instant serra contre son cœur le seul ami de son enfance, le seul qui le consolait lorsque sa mère le laissait seul pour aller travailler. Puis contre attente, il referma sa veste pour pouvoir garder la peluche contre lui sans la perdre, au lieu de la mettre dans le chariot.

Puis ils découvrirent une vieille malle que Hyoga ouvrit avec appréhension. Non seulement c'était sa dernière chance de trouver des indices sur son père mais en plus, il savait que dedans il y trouverait surement des objets que sa mère conservait précieusement, ce qui ne ferait que raviver ses blessures en lui rappelant tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il y trouva d'abord ses affaires de bébé, des vêtements en laine que sa mère avait tricotés rien que pour lui, la plupart en bleu pour s'accorder avec ses yeux. Il y avait sa première tétine, sa première paire de chaussures…

Puis il trouva l'écharpe de sa mère et la porta à son visage. L'odeur de son parfum était toujours là… légère et diffuse… mais toujours là. Il y avait aussi une collection de vieux disques, beaucoup avec des airs de piano. Sa mère adorait cet instrument et il savait maintenant pourquoi, ou plutôt grâce à qui. D'ailleurs il trouva la partition du morceau que son supposé père avait écrit pour elle. Sa mère lui avait appris à le jouer par cœur, mais en serait-il encore capable ? Il en doutait.

Puis il découvrit une pochette remplie de photos, beaucoup de sa mère et lui. Il y en avait quelques unes avec deux personnes plus âgées qu'elle, ses grands-parents d'après ce qui était écrit derrière. Lui ne les avait pas connus et sa mère n'avais jamais voulu lui parler d'eux. Là encore, il savait maintenant pourquoi. Il y avait aussi deux ou trois photos prises au côté de Mitsumasa Kido. Hyoga ne put s'empêcher de les déchirer, ne supportant pas de voir l'homme qui l'avait abandonné sourire alors que sa mère semblait si triste.

Il continua l'exploration de la malle et trouva d'autres photos emmitouflées dans un foulard en soie. Natassia était accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et aux yeux d'un bleu plus sombre que les siens. Tous les deux se faisaient des sourires, se tenaient dans les bras ou s'embrassaient. Derrière l'une des photos était écrit : « Je t'aime bien plus qu'hier mais bien moins que demain. » et c'était signé Gabriel.

Il regarda derrière toutes les autres mais ne trouva rien. Un prénom et une photo. C'est les seules choses qu'il avait pour retrouver son père. Autant dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Démoralisé, il referma la malle et s'assit dessus, prenant sa tête entre ses mains pour cacher ses larmes.

Monsieur Lougovoy et Isaak aurait aimé lui dire qu'ils étaient désolés mais ne purent s'empêcher d'être heureux de la tournure que prenait les choses. Apparemment le destin de Hyoga était de rester avec eux et ils ne pouvaient que s'en réjouir.

* * *

Sur le Mont Olympe, Apollon contemplait le désarroi du Cygne avec bonheur.

-Cette fois il semble que j'ai gagné la partie ma chère Artémis. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas près de retrouver Camus. Et tant qu'il restera coincé au fin fond de la Sibérie, je ne risque absolument rien.

-Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt ! Tu as été assez fort pour les amener dans un monde que tu as créé mais tu ne peux pas contrôler leurs gestes, leurs pensées et leurs sentiments.

-Pas besoin de les contrôler, regarde ce ver de terre. Il est anéanti. Il a abandonné tout espoir, toute idée de se battre sans même que j'ai besoin d'intervenir. Ces humains sont si pitoyables.

-Je suis sûre qu'il reprendra bientôt courage, cette histoire est loin d'être finie.

-Mais d'ici là mes guerriers auront détruit la Terre. Athéna ne pourra plus me résister longtemps privée de ses meilleurs chevaliers.

-Tu oublies qu'ils sont aussi les plus fidèles. Tôt ou tard ils entendront l'appel de leur déesse et ils causeront ta perte, comme ils ont causé celle d'Hadès et Poséidon.

-C'est faux ! Je ne commettrais pas les mêmes erreurs. Je suis plus intelligent et plus fort qu'eux. Et jamais ces chevaliers ne sortiront du monde dans lequel je les ai enfermés.

-Ah oui ? Regarde !

* * *

-Allez Hyoga, rentrons ! proposa Monsieur Lougovoy, rester ici ne pourra te faire que du mal.

-J'aurais tellement aimé le retrouver, répondit le jeune russe en rassemblant les photos. Elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse avec lui. Si seulement ce monstre de Kido n'avait pas tout gâché…

Kido ! Mais oui ! La voilà la solution.

-Ca va aller ? lui demanda Isaak en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je… Je vais partir.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en même temps Isaak et Monsieur Lougovoy.

-Je dois aller au Japon, et voir ce que je peux trouver à la Fondation. Ce monstre ne laissait rien au hasard et a sûrement dû monter un dossier sur moi et ma mère. Je trouverais peut-être des informations.

-Mais ce n'est pas certain. Pourquoi ne pas oublier tout ça et rester avec nous ?

-Je ne peux pas Issak. J'ai besoin de me reconstruire et même si je vous aime et que vous allez me manquer, ce n'est pas ici que j'y arriverais. Il y a trop de questions qui occupent mon esprit pour que je puisse passer à autre chose.

-Mais je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois, ajouta Monsieur Lougovoy.

-Vous ne me perdrez pas. Je vous promets de vous téléphoner ou de vous écrire. Et dès que j'irais mieux, je viendrais vous voir

-Tu vas nous manquer, répondit Monsieur Lougovoy en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Vous aussi. Vous serez toujours dans mon cœur.

* * *

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit. Il n'abandonnera pas.

-Ce n'est rien, il ne pourra rien seul face à moi.

-Mais bientôt, il ne le sera plus. Dois-je te rappeler qui se trouve au Japon ?

Apollon ne répondit rien, conscient que la situation commençait à lui échapper, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

-Ca fait quatre à zéro, s'amusa Artémise.


End file.
